


The King Who Dreamed (Thorin Oakensheild Fanfiction)

by MoHiggins15



Series: The Girl Who Believed [2]
Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Between The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings, F/M, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Magic, Orcs, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Violence, the ring - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 46,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9101626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoHiggins15/pseuds/MoHiggins15
Summary: It had been 50 years. Thorin had ruled in Erebor rebuilding it as well as Dale. Each and everyday he misses her more and more. Ever since that day on the mountain time seems to have stood still for him. Not a day older or younger. Still swaddled in grief he rules in Erebor, but when a familiar grey wizard comes back into his midst so does a lost love and another adventure begins.(Sequel to "The Girl Who Believed".)





	1. The Day's When There is Nothing

*Thorin's POV

She should have seen it. I wanted her to see it. To look upon the grand glowing halls of Erebor. Her see the fine construction of Dale and how both Kingdoms united working together. The gold in the lower chambers, I had given much of it to Dale and as well as the Elves of Rivendell. Thranduil,I gave white gems not caring whether I had them or not. And in return, I got the Arkenstone. Now, as I sit on my throne the Arkenstone in it's place, but even with it there I still feel as hollow as ever. "Uncle?" I lift my head and look to see Kili,Fili,Balin,Dwalin,andBofur approaching. Kili steps forward "Uncle, there is someone arriving at the gate. I nod and stand "Greet them there. See what their business is and host them properly." My two nephews whom are still not aged over a day nod. They all turn and leave the Throne room and I stand there in the silence. Many days with no meetings or business to attend to it is like this. Without her here there is just quiet and coldness even in spring. These are the days when there is nothing. Standing there my head lowers and my heart saddens more recoiling in my chest. Then, I feel a hand softly rest on my shoulder. My eyes fly open and I stand up straighter as it trails from my shoulder to around to my chest. Another hand reaches and I slowly turn and see the crystal blue eyes. I gasp in lightly seeing her smiling at me. Her hands reach up and softly caresses my face. I lean into her hand and close my eyes. My hand lingers up and covers hers and I turn my head planting a faint kiss on her palm. Looking back at her she smiles "Thorin..." she whispers. I can feel my eyes water and I hold her hand "I miss you..." I breathe. She nods "I miss you too." We smile at one another and then Erebor fades and it seems we are standing in a garden. It had been a garden I knew. One much like the one in Rivendell. Looking around I remembered a dream I had standing here. We were together like this after Smaug had taken her, and I begged her to stay thinking that I had died or creeped into a permanent sleep. I then turned back to her. Looking around her eyes then landed back on me. I reached my hand up cupping her cheek and leaned towards her and she leaned towards me. Just as out lips met there was a crash light thunder and I felt her disappear. My eyes opened up and I look to see I'm at Dol Guldur. A dark place where I never wish to be. Looking around I hear whispers and mumbling. Then there is a loud scream and I see apparitions. Ghost running around. Some of fallen warriors and other's, dark lords. 

Turning around I then see a dark apparition appear. It forms and I see it. I see the monster I defeated on the mountain. "Azog..." I breathe. He glares at me but then turns around and looks down a hall straight in front of me. With a white light I see Molly. But it's her spirit. She walks down the hall starring at me in despair. Then, as she is only feet from me the black mist appears. Like sand it flows around her and she gasps as she's lifted into the air. Her arms outstretched and her eyes wide. The mist then circles her and flows into her body entering her eyes and mouth. As well as the hole where she was stabbed. The wound that killed her. The wound she took from me. "No!" I shout but my voice is distant. She then turns to me and the darkness begins ingulfing her and she screams and then....

I jolt awake with a yelp and clutch my chest looking around. I'm in Erebor once more and sitting on my throne chair. I gasp and look wide eyed at the floor and breathing heavily. Tears nearly brought on by what I had seen. My mind races through every memory....moment...and every dream I ever had with her in it. But just dreams they are, but this one seemed too real. As I sat there with my hand over my face I hear a familiar voice "Thorin. Son of Thrain." Slowly I bring my hand down and see Gandalf the Grey. With his staff he walks up and smiles to me with a bow. I stand and then approach him wrapping him in a hug. He seems caught off guard but chuckles lightly patting my shoulder as I pull back. "Gandalf, my old friend." I say. The wizard adjusts his staff "Old indeed, but that hasn't seemed to have fazed you Thorin." I nod slightly and the wizard look at me pacularly. "How are you Thorin?" he asks. My smile fades and I know what he is asking. How are you?....How are you still here?.....How are you even breathing now?.....How is your heart still beating when she took it with her? I swallow and nod "Fair. As any King can be I suppose." Gandalf eyes me oddly "Suppose....?" he mumbles. After a few moments of silence his face turns stern "You saw it as well." I cock my head to the side "Seen it....?" I question. The wizard looks down narrowing his eyes and I remember the dream and the feelings of reality set in. Gandalf nods "As I suspected.....come. Get your company ready." As he begins to leave I step forward "For what exactly?" Gandalf has a twinkle in his eye "Were going to Dol Guldur."


	2. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin is concerned about his hallucinations and is questioning the companies new task given by Gandalf.

*Thorin's POV

With the company in toe we rode quickly and swiftly towards Dol Guldur. A part of me wasn't sure why the wizard was leading us there. To that dark place, but when we made a stop at Rivendell I knew. She wasn't at peace. She was trapped. Tormented. But maybe this was it. This was the one chance. The chance to get her back.

As we rode into Rivendell on our horses we were greeted with a more friendly welcome than the first time. As we dismounted Lord Elrond is there greeting us. "Ah, Gandalf. What a pleasant surprise." Gandalf shakes his hand and nods "Indeed it is, nice to see you as well." Lord Elrond smiles then turns seeing me. His eyes almost look at me in pity and in a way it makes me angry but I subside it. "Thorin Oakensheild." he says with a nod. "Welcome, King under the mountain." I nod back "Thank you Lord Elrond. It has been quite some years." The Elvin King smirks "Indeed it has been some time. But I welcome you, all of you." he gestures to the company and some nod and a few smirk a little. "Please, let us take this grand meeting inside." As we all wander up and across the bridge we head up a flight of stairs. I furrow my brows feeling some stopping. I turn around and see Gloin,Oin,Bofur,Bombur,Kili,Fili, and Dwalin stopped. They all look over and out across Rivendell and it's splendid view. Only except no one looks at the view but to the main square where the doors are shut all around and vines cover a stone arch in the center. Turning back I see Gandalf and Lord Elrond speaking and the other few dwarves following. Slowly one by one the rest of the company followed walking past me. I kept my eyes to the ground until I glanced back seeing one Dwarf still standing there. "Kili, come on, they will wander where we are." I say. He looks at the stone under his fist and shakes his head. "How do you do it uncle?" I walk towards him "How do I what?" Kili looks over at me with a little bit of anger "How do you look on without a shred of emotion in your face? How do you look upon her grave and stare at it as if it were your favorite dog's grave?!" I sigh "Kili-" he interrupts me. "I have seen you through these last 50 years. Even though it's a blink of an eyes for a Dwarf time has gone by. And everyday as I look upon your face...I see nothing......and it is because you feel nothing!" I cut him off in anger. "Because when she died it left me with nothing!" I spat. Kili was surprised but shook his head "You barely grieved her." I slammed my fist down "What would you know of grief!?" Kili froze and I spoke through clenched teeth "I saw my grandfathers beheading...my father's madness....and I watched as one of the closest if not the closest person to my heart gasp....clawing for breathe die in my arms! I watched my friend die.....I watched her die and that's all I could do was watch. I lost her." I said angrily. Kili looked saddened but then nodded and leaned a little closer and hissed "So did I." He brushed past me harshly and I shook my head looking down and then at her resting place. I breathed out and closed my eyes clenching the banister of stone. Then I felt the soft hand again on my cheek. My eyes lifted along with my chin that the hand was guiding. When I looked up I saw her sitting there. "Hello Thorin." she said softly. I stare up at her as her hand caresses my cheek "Amralime." I whisper. She smiled and then giggled "You know, you really should have taught me dwarvish. Then I could know when Fili and Kili are trying to hatch some prank on me." I chuckled slightly and stood up straight. "I should have done many things for you." She looks down and then back up to me. I reach my hand up and then caress her cheek. I can feel the warmness in them and I stare into her blue eyes. "I should have done many things with you...." her eyes pull up and I stare back at her "done many things to you..." Her face seems a little shocked and my index finger goes from her cheek down her neck and to her collar bone. "But you did do something to me Thorin." she says grabbing my hand. I furrow my brows and her smile fades "You killed me." My lips part slightly and I watched as her face slowly turns grey and her eyes darker. Her lips are cracked and her eyes wander down. My eyes follow and I gasp seeing I am holding a dark red blade and it is piercing into her chest. As the sword breaks off into shards hitting the stone blood spills from her mouth and she chokes. "No!" I shout as I try and cover the stab wound in her chest. As she gasps for air she grips my arm. "Help me.....T-Thorin!....T-Thorin help me!" she chokes out. "THORIN!"

"Thorin?!" I jump with a gasp and whip around to see Gandalf. I breathe heavily and look to see the grey wizard standing there looking concerned "Everyone is in the dining hall. We have been waiting on you my dear boy." I sigh and turn back to look down at the stone arch and it's many vines covering her resting place. "Are you alright?" Gandalf asks. I turn to him "Why are we going to Gol Dulgar? Why take us there? What purpose are we to serve?" The wizard is hesitant but steps closer "The same reason why she calls for help in your dreams." My eyes widen as I stand there in shock. He knew about the dreams, and he knew that they were very much real, and she was very much trapped. I then look up at the wizard in determination "We leave at first light."

Lord Elrond had improved on the food status of having meat in the food, but not without vegetables mixed in. "So, this big ole Goblin comes walcin' over and he's swinging his fist out and is all like "What are you going to do now wizard?!" right?" I chew on my food in silence and listen as Bofur tells the story of the Goblin attack those years ago to Lord Elrond who looks quite unamused but polite all the same. "Gandalf then pokes him in the eyes 'Take that you big lug!' and then swipes his Bombur round belly and the creature hits his knee's. THUD! And then he looks up with his one good eye and say 'Aye, that'll do it!' and then his goes on falling down to goblin town!" Bofur says standing on his chair and dancing a little jig mocking the song the goblin king sang. I smiled a little as the Dwarves were in an uproar of laughter. "Aye, but that wasn't the most amazing thing I saw." Oin says. "Nothing as selfless either." Everyone seems to know what he's talking about and glance at me. I stop eating and then Dwalin speaks "The lass...she knocked the socks off the one goblin. Gave him a good ole one two!" Fili nods "She did! And bolted like a bat out of a cave to shield Thorin from the blow of a sword." Kili then leaned over "Bat out of hell. Remember what she said last time we were here?" Fili chuckled "Aye, wicked little devil that one is." They laughed lightly and Gandalf nodded "Indeed she was." Feeling sad I looked down at my food and continued eating slowly not noticing Gandalf eyeing me peculiarly.

 

That night while the Dwarves ate more and laughed carrying on I found myself in the garden. As I walked out into the night I stopped in the center at a bench. I remember that night she had scolded me for doubting Gandalf, and now that I was doubting him I could feel her scolding me now. Wherever she was. Dol Guldor. Middle Earth. Her Earth. Or anywhere in between. Sighing I reached up and pulled out the necklace she had given me. The crystal's shining in the moonlight. As I wrapped my hands around it I silently prayed that she was not in Dol Guldor. Her soul trapped there and tormented. "She received it here." I turned around facing Lord Elrond standing there. He approached me and he stood looking around "We spoke in this garden right where you and I are now." I looked around and then at the bench. The Elvin King sighed "I knew she would do it." I furrowed my brows "Do what exactly?" He smiled "I knew that she would figure it out. That she would know the true purpose of that necklace and how much of a blessing it was to receive it." I looked down at the necklace and then tucked it back into my shirt "She wasted it." I snarled. Lord Elrond looked at me curiously "Did she? Would you have chosen different if it were her in your place?" I look up at him with narrowed eyes "She was in my place. A place she shouldn't have been in. And in a place she didn't deserve." Elrond seemed saddened and I walked past him "Now look at the place she's in now." As I walked from the garden feeling the cool necklace against my chest I headed back into the castle where I would not sleep and yet I would not have a dream without her in it.


	3. Dol Guldur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Company goes to a dark place and Thorin see's a familiar face.

*Thorin's POV

The next morning I watched the sun rise over the mountains. From the balcony of Rivendell I could see just over the hills the forest of Mirkwood. I sighed looking down until there was a knock at the door. "Yes?" It opened to reveal Dwalin. He stepped in "Thorin, the horses are nearly ready." I nodded and he left and I turned back to the view. "THORIN!" I hear her voice scream and I see a flash of her screaming. I wince and blink it away and then turn on my heel and head out the door.

"We thank you Elrond for your hospitality." Gandalf said. The rest of the company and I were on our horses and I was awaiting impatiently to go. "I wish you all the luck in the world. And I'm not quite sure what you will find in Dol Guldur, but the weapons you wield, if against any spirit it will be useless. So, I had armed you with special made swords that will harm the spirits but for only a shot while." I looked at the extra sword sticking from my saddle bag and nodded to the King "Thank you." he nodded back and then we were off to Dol Guldor unaware of what would unfold after the turn of events transpired there.

\---

 

We had entered Mirkwood. Gandalf leading us down a path that our ponies could fit through. And the place was just as we remembered it. Damp,musty,and dark. My eyes wandered around the tree's remembering the dreadful creatures that hung us up there by their webs. However, a part of me wanted to laugh. Spider's, big or small,she was afraid of them. Even if they could have been the size of a grain of rice. After what seemed forever in the thick air we came to an even wider path and one that had more light but seemed darker. With it's tree's bare with no leaves,black,and branches twisted and curled as if in pain. "I don't like this place." Bifur says glancing around. "You don't have to like it." Gandalf says from the front. "You just have to go through it." As we went on the tree's cleared and in the clearing we came to a stone bridge. Looking up we all see the large dark stone mass of Dol Guldur. I sigh as Gandalf just sits on his horse staring "What are we to do here?" I ask. Gandalf turns to me "To see why she has called us here. To help her if she is indeed fact trapped here." Kili furrowed his brow "What? What did you say? She-She's trapped here? But her body is back in Rivendell." Gandalf looked back up to the dark castle "But her soul isn't."

Leaving our ponies at the gate we cautiously walked through the gates of Dol Guldur. I did not know what would be hidden here. Orcs who coward in the depths of this place hiding in their miserable lives. Or if we would find vengeful spirits who wished to live again. Ascending many stair cases we reached a flat platform that showed a wide spread view of Mirkwood and the mountains beyond that. As the wind blew lightly sending a chill up my spine I looked around at the quiet place. "There's nothing here." Dwalin said in annoyance. "You have led us on a wild goose chase! And after what? Some vision?!" he grumbled. I shook my head "No, I have seen her. Iv'e seen her here in this place. Calling out to me, begging for help." Dwalin shook his head "Thorin, you are blinded and haunted by your own grief." I shook my head turning from him. Fili then spoke in anger "She's not here! She's-" his voice was cut off by an ear piercing scream. It filled the place and echoed out only to drift into silence. All of us were quiet and I turned looking. Just behind Oin was a spirit with armor and red eyes. "Oin!" I shouted. The dwarf turned swiftly and struck it with the sword given by Elrond. It disappeared into a mist into the air and soon there were dozen's.

We fought left and right slicing and slashing every dark spirit, but when we would, another took it's place. I had fought hard and still kept my eyes looking around for her. Rather her ghost or spirit roaming here. But there was no sign. All of us dwarves grew weary and slower but the spirits kept coming. I sighed trying to catch my breathe and I turned to Gandalf. The wizards eyes narrowed "ENOUGH!" he shouted in a deep voice and struck his staff on the ground. A glowing white ball of energy erupted out over the stones castle and all the spirits disappeared quickly with screams. When there was silence again all of us breathed raggedly and looked around. Sighing I looked down but only to hear my name called

"Thorin.....Thorin..." My eyes darted up and I looked around. "Thorin.....Thorin....." I hear it clearly now and it's her voice. "I can hear you." I mumble. "What is it?" Gandalf asks. I look around "Thorin....Thorin...." I shake my head "I can hear her." I say and I dash up the stairs following the voice. "Thorin!? Thorin!" Bofur calls after me. Ignoring them I continue dashing up the stairs and then inside the dark fortress. Once inside I am in a dark hallway. With my hand gripped onto my sword I silently make my way down the hall. "Thorin..." I hear my name whisper. Following her voice I turn down a hall and then see a light. As I make my way towards it I am then in a room. And laying on a flat stone table I see her laying there. Her eyes closed and hair floating slowly in the air around her. I can see through her as if she were a light fog in a pathway. My breathe is caught in my chest as I stare at her approaching slowly. Once I reach next to her I look down at her innocent face. So soft and grown up but also child like. Instinctively I carefully reach and lift her up into my arms. Her, or her soul is very light, and it's almost as if I'm holding paper. Her ghost like hair floats around still but falls down, and her pale arm is dangling slowly swaying. I turn and then make my way out of the tunnel not taking my eyes off of her in fear she would disappear. As I made it back outside carrying her souls in my arms the company looked up at us in shock. Gandalf eyed me suspiciously "Thorin, we can't take her to Erebor. There are too many lost and vengeful souls there. She will not be at peace." I sigh and look up at him "Then we take her where she needs to be. Back in her body. Back in Rivendell. Back to us. Back to me."


	4. Hold Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin is reunited with an old friend.

*Thorin's POV

We rode into Rivendell after a ride back that seemed to take an eternity. I held her, or her soul in my arms tightly but not too tightly. As we entered the gates everything seemed in slow motion. From the time we rode in until we dismounted. As I began walking up the steps Elrond exited through the doors. When he saw me and whom I was carrying he froze and his face was in shock and confusion. Slowly I walked past him and down the balcony and down another set of steps. The company,Gandalf, and Elrond following. When I reached the door to the town square I stepped back while Oin,Glion,and Dwalin pushed on the door. After a few good pushes it opened up. All of us entered in and I walked towards the stone arch. Taking out my sword I sliced at the thick overgrowth of vines away. One it was cleared my eyes were set upon her casket. The glass covering her body was over grown with vines with small little blue flowers grown in-between. Carefully Dwalin and Fili lifted up the coffin as the vines snapped with the lid being pulled back. Once the lid was off the two dwarves back up and we all froze. Her body was still well preserved. Not even a speck of dust was on her. She was just like she was 50 years ago. Looking down at her ghostly soul I ran my fingers through her whisky floating hair. I sighed and leaned over slowly lowering her soul back down into her body. As it faded inside of her I stood over her and rubbed her cold cheek. After a few moments of hope that her eyes would open there was nothing. I breathed out holding her cheek and my head fell down. The others lowered their heads as well in disappointment. "Thorin, I know you had hope, but not all is lost. Now, she is safe and in some way can find peace." I looked at the wizard and nodded as he patted my shoulder. The others followed Gandalf back up the steps and left me in the court yard alone at her side. Staring at her pale cold face I shook my head and looked down with my lip trembling "You deserved better than this. And I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I failed you." Staring down at her still blank face as if asleep I slowly leaned over and planted a soft kiss on her lips. As my eyes closed a single tear fell and landed on her cheek. Backing away I then stood and turned to leave. Sadness and disappointment laid on my heart. The pain made it hard to breathe and it felt as if I had just lost her again.

Then, I stop in my place and whip around when I hear a loud gasp.

I turn around and see her eyes wide and gasping for air. She coughs a little and starts sitting up. As her eyes darted around in panic her eyes landed on me. "Thorin...?.....THORIN!" She called as I ran to her with shock all over my face. I wrapped her up tightly in my arms and her arms were around my neck. "Thorin! Thorin!" She kept repeating as I hugged her tighter and tighter. "I'm here....your here.....your alright,your alright." I repeat. "Hold me. Hold me." She begs. Squeezing her tightly afraid to let her go I close my eyes and feel tears go down my face. Quickly I pull back and hold her face as she looks in shock,horror, and tears as well. Holding her face in my hands I pull her to me as I lean in quicker and crashed our lips together. Both our lips move in sync passionately as her arms wrap around me and I hold her face. We only part until we were gasping for air. When we parted I showered her cheek with quick kisses and traveled down her neck and buried my face into her shoulder. I then scooped her up as she held onto me. She kissed my temple and then buried her face into my neck as I carried her out of the courtyard away from the grave she no longer belonged in.

An: I know the photo isn't Thorin but it was the best I could find.

*Molly's POV  
I had awoken so suddenly from the dark place I had been. As I clutched onto Thorin my eyes were wide as I shook. A part of me was terrified that this was another hallucination only to be ripped from at any moment, and the other half of me was overjoyed to be in his arms. And the moment I had awaken his lips had crashed into mine. No one in my life had ever kissed me that way nor had anyone told me they loved me. At least not in the way Thorin did. And that was another fear. I had been dying. Just out of pity he said those words just because he didn't know what to say. Maybe he didn't mean it. Besides who would want me? A weak,pathetic, fat human girl.   
But right now I didn't want to think about that. I just breathed in Thorins familiar and comforting scent.  
As he carried me into the palace of Rivendell there were Elves who saw us. One being Lord Elrond and next to him was another familiar face. Gandalf.   
Both there faces were shocked as my face turned looking at them. Elrond said something in Elvish that could only be a swear word. Gandalf face was shocked and yet overjoyed. "Can we run a bath for her and new clothes?" Thorin asked. Elrond nodded and rushed along calling orders to the Elf maids. As Thorin began carrying me after him I heard a voice. "Thorin?!" I looked behind him to see the entire company standing there in shock. I gasped "Fili...Kili....Bofur,Bombur-everyone...!" I said weakly. Then wiggling a little Thorin stopped and began setting me down. The company bolted towards us. And as they rushed over I held onto Thorins arm until Fili ran picking me up in a giant hug. Him sobbing along with Kili,Bofur,Oin, and even Dwalin shed a few. I cried weakly and hugged onto all of them as they gathered around in a giant group hug embrace. I kissed the head of every single dwarf and soon our tears turn to laughter. "I knew you couldn't just leave us alone!" Gloin teased. I giggled weakly "Yeah, couldn't leave without a proper goodbye. Besides, you couldn't have all the fun." They chuckled and Fili had sat me down "You sure did leave us in a mess." He said sadly. I nodded and gripped his shoulder. Kili came over again and hugged me still sniffling. "It's okay." I said rubbing his back. He shook his head and began crying harder "You shouldn't have done it. Not for me. Not after you tried your damnedest to save Tauriel and I from Blog." I shook my head "I wouldn't have just sat back and let you died. That wasn't happening. It wasn't an option." 

\---

As I got out of my nice hot bath I had the large white towel wrapped around my body. Looking I could see the faded white scar long right below my sternum. My mind flashed with the pain and then I winced, but when I looked in the mirror I saw a spirit from Gil Dulgur. I screamed and turned around but there was nothing there. With my heart beating away in my chest I breathed out and shook my head while I shakily got dressed. As I finished drying and brushing out my hair I exited the bathroom happy to be clean and with brushed teeth and deodorant. As I went out into the bedroom I went over to the mirror and ran my hand through my hair. Then I looked in the mirror and saw Azig and a knife raised above his head. I screamed and fell. Ack turning around gripping the chair but saw nothing. I gasped rapidly and clutched my chest shaking. My door then burst open and Thorin rushed in. "Molly! Molly!" He said sitting down behind me and wrapping his arms around me. I shook my head trying to catch my breathe but couldn't seem to calm down. "Hey,hey....shhhhh." He shushed me soothingly running is hand against my cheek. Slowing my breathing down he pushed me against his chest. I sniffed and closed my eyes taking a deep breathe trying not to cry. With my eyes squeezed shut and I gripped his arm he sighed "What do you want me to do?" I relaxed a little and breathed out 

"Just hold me."


	5. Celebration of Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly is questioning things said and done back on the mountain of Erebor.

*Molly's POV  
That night as I lay in my room with one single lantern on sleep never came. I was tired, but I had been asleep for long enough. I wasn't sure how long but in a way I didn't want to, and I was afraid if I fell asleep I wouldn't wake up again. Laying there I then hear mumbling. I furrow m brows and listen hearing it again. As it got louder I sat up recognizing the voice. "Thorin." I thought. Slowly I crawled out of bed and opened my bedroom door. Closing it behind me I made my way down the dimly lit hallway. I heard the mumbles getting louder and some yelps and No's here and there. Going down the hall following the cries I turn and see another bedroom door. Peeking in I see the dark room but see Thorin shaking his head moving back and forth. "Thorin?" I call out but he dose t respond. As his breathing is panicked and he starts shaking more I bite my lip and enter in. "Thorin?" I call again walking next to his bed. "Thorin." I say gentle resting my hand on his shoulder. With a shout he sits up quickly and I gasp as he grabs my shoulders tightly. My eyes are wide as he glares at me but his expression softens as does his grip. "What-what are you doing in here?" He asks. I swallow nervously "I-I heard you from down the hall. I just came to see if you were alright." Letting his hands drop his head does and I see beads of sweat on hi temple and a strand of his hair is wet. "I'm....in alright." I nod "Okay. That's good." Before I leave he grabs my hand and my face turns red. "Are you really here?" He asks with his head still down. I turn back to him and nod "Yes." He looked up at me and had a smile as his thumb grazed the top of my hand. I smile and blush "Goodnight Thorin. You need some sleep." Taking my hand Thorin then brings it to his chest which is completely bare. I tense up as I feel the hair cascaded over his chest. Thorin leans his head down and softly plants a kiss a top my hand and holds it there. My heart is racing and my stomach turning, but I can feel something's off. I slowly sit down and try looking at him "Hey, are you okay?" I ask. He shakes his head looking down and then looks up at me "I'm-I'm so sorry." I furrow my brows and my heart breaks hearing his voice waver. "For what?" he sighs "I-I could have done something different. I could-I could have saved you in some way...some how, but I didn't I-" cutting him off I shook my head "Thorin no...I didn't want you to save me. You already had saved me. But in that moment I made a choice and I decided for once I needed to save you." Slowly he smiled a little and I smiled back wiping the tear threatening to fall from the corner of his eye. I then sighed and leaned forward wrapping my arms around him in a hug. My heart raced as the skin on my chest exposed from my low cut night gown touched against his. He wrapped his arms around me and buried his face into the crevice of my neck. After a few moments I pulled back and smiled "Goodnight." He nodded "Goodnight." I stood and began leaving his room with my heart rapidly beating inside my newly awakened chest.

 

"Are you kidding? Fili,I can't wear this!" I say looking down at the long cream colored dress with diamonds sparkling everywhere. There were transparent white wings that matched with it as well as shoes that could only be explained as Cinderella's. As it hung on the hanger Fili looked at it then to me "Oh come on. It's just a dress and Elrond is putting on this masquerade celebration not only for the celebration of starlight but also for you." I shook my head "But Iv'e done nothing worth celebrating." Fili rolled his eyes "How many people can you name that have come back from the dead?" I narrowed my eyes "Hmmm let me see. Oh! Thorin Kili...and one more....Oh yeah! You!" Fili shot me a look "Smart ass." he teased. I giggled and scrunched my nose up and giggled. He chuckled and I shook my head "Still, even if I wanted to wear it I couldn't.....it's to small." I saw looking at the tightly sewn waist. "Which is why I got someone we know to help that thing not suffocate you. But not now because he's a surprise." Fili then paused and covered his mouth." I narrowed my eyes "Who...? Who's a surprise?" Before Fili could say anything Kili walked in "Fili, he's here. Make sure Molly dosen't see him before-" he paused seeing me and I stood there looking between both brothers. In the silence they both bolted with me on their heels. We ran out the door and down the hallways. "Kili! Fili!" I shouted. "She's coming! She's coming!" Kili shouted. Just as we got into the main hall before I could get outside to see the surprise two arms grabbed me and lifted me off my feet. "Sorry lass, but not yet." I grumbled. "Bofur let me go!" I exclaimed in aggravation at the faces Fili and Kili shot me and I giggled a little. As I struggled to get past him someone spoke up "WHat's going on?" Bofur chuckled "She's trying to see the surprise." I shook my head "No, I'm trying to get my hands on Kili and Fil-WOOOAAAH!" I exclaimed as I was lifted up and tossed over Thorin's shoulder. I gasp "Thorin! Th-Thorin set me down!"He chuckled carrying me with one arm "No." I huffed and groaned as he began carrying me away. Then there was a voice "Thorin?" The dwarf King stopped and grumbled "Damn."My eyes then widened "I know that voice." i thought. Slowly Thorin sat me turn and I whipped back around to the doorway. Heading outside I then looked around and sitting on a bench was a Hobbit. His hair was mostly white but had the same redish brown curly hair sticking out. Tears pricked my eyes and I smiled "Bilbo Baggins." the Hobbit's eyes were wide and a smile played on his lips "My dear friend." he said. He chuckled heartily and I got on my knee's so I could hug him properly. He hugged me tightly and he sniffled a bit but not much. "I had received word you were back but couldn't believe it until I saw it myself." I raised a brown and he chuckled "But I still believed. Which is why I came here." I nodded and giggled and so did the Hobbit as we hugged and laughed some more.

 

I stood nervously at the steps. I could hear the party going on just over the steps. Rubbing my hands together I then smoothed my newly let out dress to where it fit me. My stomach poked out a little on the top half but was hidden my the long flowing bottom half. "No muffin top. Thank God." I thought. Pacing back and forth with a few whisks of my braided and pulled up hair I closed my eyes. "It's just a party....just go in....just breathe....just breathe." I whispered to myself. Walking up the steps holding my dress I almost laughed to myself "No one noticed you at parties anyway." However, the moment I got to the top of the stairs and looked out at the masked and dressed up faces all the eyes turned and landed on me.

*Thorin's POV

The party was not one I really wanted to be. Not even the dwarvish celebrations in Erebor I enjoyed or preferred. I stood there tugging at the color of my uniform. My black pants,boots,and the loose white shirt I wore exposing a little chest with a black jacket over it. It had sharp shoulder pads and my dark hair was tied back except for the two braids that bared no beads. Not a courting bead or a marriage bead were in it's places, and since I was young I figured it would stay that way. But something was changing as I looked at the braids. Shaking the thought off I adjusted the black mask on my face that nearly reached the tip of my nose. It was shaped to make a wolf's face and nose at the end. Then it changed with horns spiraling out against my temple like a buffalo's giving me a beastly appearance. 

"Thorin, how are you enjoying the party?" I glanced at Gandalf and scoffed "I feel like a fool dressed in this attire." Gandalf wearing his normal clothes chuckled "Yes, but some of us even more so." I looked to where he nodded and saw Kili and Fili. Kili wearing a Heron themes outfit with white and blue mixed in and a mask with white feathers with a black tip and an orange beak sticking out. And Fili wore all brown with his nose painted black and a brown stripe across his eyes and curved down into a sharp point at his cheeks. I shrugged "Fili's isn't so bad." I watched my nephew turn to see his Otter tail attacked. I shook my head "Durin help us all." Gandalf chuckled and then the shouts,laughter,and chatter calmed down a little. Gandalf and I turned and my eyes widened. At the top of the stairs stood Molly. Her cream dress fitting her perfectly matching each curve. The white wings spread behind her made her look angelic. Slowly I began making my way through the crowd towards her. As I approached I could see the stress and shyness creeping onto her face under everyones stares. As I got closer she looked down at me. I saw the extensions of her eyelashes that extended face out where it touched her eyebrows. It was almost like a mask with the white sharp curved out paint at the corner of her eyes added with a single shining diamond stickers on the corners. Walking up to her face to face I looked down at her and she stared up at me with her light blue eyes shining brightly. Grabbing her hand I planted a kiss on her knuckles causing her to blush madly. I smirked and nodded "My lady." she smirked and curtsied a little. "King of Erebor." I smiled and extended my arm to her which she took holding tightly. As we went down the stairs the party continued on but many still looked on. She sighed "Everyone's staring at you." I chuckled "Believe me, they are all looking at you." she looked down "That's what I was afraid of. Does the dress make me look-...um does the dress not look right?" she asked redirecting her question. I furrowed a brow confused and then shook my head "You look beautiful." She giggled and looked down blushing more "Thank you, um, you-you look very nice." I scoffed "For a buffalo wolf I suppose so." She giggled and I chuckled just loving hearing her laugh. When she looked back up I smirked "You you like to-" Kili cut me off "Blind me! You really are a lady aren't you!" She glared and punched his shoulder harshly causing a laugh from the Dwarf Prince she laughed as well "Yes, but still more of a man than you." Kili seemed caught of guard and his jaw dropped "Oh! So she has jokes now?!" Molly shrugged "Who said anything about joking?" Kili bowed "Well, would this beautiful gentlemen like to dance with this bearded lady?" he asked pointing to her then himself. She laughed and mockingly curtseyed "I would love to, but this gentlemen can't da-" she was cut off as Kili pulled her onto the dance floor and began swinging her around.

Glaring with my mask pulled to the top of my head I watched Kili and Molly dancing. Her struggling to get the moves right, but Kili mainly swinging her around. Both of them acting like children. "Jealous much uncle?" I glanced at Fili then to the dance floor where to other two danced and acted silly. I shook my head "No." Fili chuckled "Your a bad liar uncle." I narrowed my eyes at him "And say I am jealous. What would you have me do?" Fili smiled "Well, the way I see it, he stole your girl. Now go take her back." Looking back at the dance floor I sighed taking a breathe not wanting to dance but then I was shoved and a woman caught my arm. I shot a glare at Fili who laughed and then I was whisked away. 

Dancing with many women back and forth going faster and faster the last moment the beat dropped I turned only to clasp hands with Molly who was breathless and stared at me with a grin. I blinked several times and then smiled back. The music then started to change to a soft melody and Molly went to let go of my hand but I held her's firmly. Slowly we began swaying and she looked around and stuttered nervously "Thorin...I-I can't dance." I smirked and softly twirled her around before pulling her back close to me "That's not possible." Dancing back and forth I nearly laughed feeling her waver and not knowing where to put her feet. As we danced I then lifted her up and just swung her lightly around. Our eyes were locked not daring leave one another's. Just as the song softened and began to fade I leaned towards her, but then she stepped back and bowed to me. "Thank you for the dance." she mumbled and then turned scurrying off and leaving me standing there very confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, you are all beautiful no matter what shape/size/color you are!


	6. An Evening of Emerald's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (WARNING:MATURE CONTENT!) READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.   
> 16+

*Thorin's POV

As the party continued I went out into the garden. And like I thought, I found her there standing on the bridge above the small creek. As she stood there with her head down I came up next to her. "Hi." I said. She gasped and turned seeing me. "Hi." she returned quickly before darting her eyes away "Is everything alright?" I ask. She nods quickly and puts on a fake smile that I can see through. Giving her a look her nod turns into a shake of her head "No...I'm...I'm not okay." She looks down and goes to turn away "Hey, talk to me." I say gently. She shakes her head "Why are you talking to me like that? Why? Why do you care so much?" I'm caught off guard and I shake my head not understanding "Because I-" she cuts me off. "No, don't'!...Don't say it...because if you say it I'm going to believe it and if I believe it then it turns out to not real and only saying out of pity I don't want to get hurt. Enough of the guys I have liked have never liked me back or worse said they did and didn't mean it." She shakes her head "A few hours ago I was dead. I woke up in my grave Thorin." her voice was wavering. "Then it's like-like I had been alive this entire time. People rushing at me, talking to me, and hanging around me like nothing happened and I....I can't handle it. I mean...I was...I WAS DEAD. Like dead-dead. You all had my funeral and everything and...." her voice trailed off and she shook "I died....I died." Reaching over I rubbed her back and she continued "I know that I died and I came back, I'll never see my mother again,I don't know what to do, I don't know what to say, I don't know if you truly love me, I don't know, I don't know!" she exclaimed in a shaking voice of sadness in confusion. Just as she said those words I grabbed her face and pulled her to me pressing my lips against her's. Frozen there in place I lightly moved my lips against hers and lingered for a moment. Just as I pulled away I looked at her to see her eyes closed. She then bowed her head and a single tear went down her cheek. I lifted her chin and she looked up at me "Why me? I am not a brave female Dwarf warrior,beautiful slim Elvin maid, or a royal princess in a palace. I'm not skinny or beautiful or even brave...I'm nothing." she said above a whisper and looked down in shame. Staring at her I rubbed her cheek "You might think you are nothing, but to me, you are everything." She looked back up with red cheeks and I looked at her fondly "And your as beautiful as the day I lost you." Caressing her face I brought her close hugging her and she hugged me back. I placed my chin atop her head. As I held her I thought of her words and shook my head slightly. I didn't care of what size or shape she was, the clothes she wore, or shield she wielded. The only thing I cared about was the braid in her hair and bead she would wear.

Pulling away from her shoulder I reached up rubbing her cheek and smiled at her. She smiled back and I leaned in pressing our foreheads together. With a smile I then whispered "I love you." Leaning in I press a gentle peck on her lips and lean back in and kiss her warmly. My arms go under hers and I pull her closer with my hands on her back. Her hands are on my chest and I can feel my heart quicken. Never had I told a woman I loved her. And never have I loved another woman this way. Never. Our lips moved in sync speeding up a little into a passionate kiss. I barely grazed my teeth over her bottom lip as I pulled back both of us taking in air. Her crystal blue eyes then looked up at me and she whispered "I love you too, Amralime."

\---

 

*Molly's POV

I hugged Mr. Baggins tightly "Promise I will come for tea some time." I say. He nods "Yes, well, I'll be in Bag end. You'll know by-" I giggled "The mark on the door." The Hobbit chuckled and nodded and then hoped onto his pony and rode out of Rivendell. Sighing watching him leave Gandalf called to me "Molly, you are about to depart my dear girl." I smiled and turned walking to Gandalf who stood by my horse. I smiled at him "Are you sure you can't come to Erebor?" He smiled "One day perhaps I will visit. Besides, somewhere out there a world of adventure awaits." I smile up at him and then wrap my arms around him in a hug. He seems caught off guard but chuckles and hugs me lightly back. He gives me a nod and I get onto my horse cautiously. "Ready?" asks Thorin who rides up next to me. Getting the familiar feeling in my chest I smile and nod to him as he returns to favor. "Remember, you are always welcome here." Elrond calls. Thorin nods and I smile back to the Elvin King and we ride off leaving Rivendell. And as I ride next to Thorin I can feel the smooth carved stone necklace I received from a Dwarf once touching my chest.

\---

 

Erebor. It was beautiful. There were many people in Dale. Mostly Dwarves circling in and out. There homes built inside of Dale and many homes were along the mountain which was covered in falls leaves the colors of red,orange,and red. When we arrived into Dale many people called out to Thorin and some bowed. Riding through I saw how different everything was and how peaceful it was. However, as we rode through and I was next to Thorin many Dwarves gave me some odd glances and some glares, but some, gave kind warm smiles.

After entering Erebor Thorin had some servants to take my horse to the stables and maids get me sets of my own clothes. The long silky grey dress I wore flowed just to my ankles and my flat light brown shoes clicked against the marble floor. Every inch of the walls were covered in emeralds a bright shade of green. "Thorin, it's beautiful." I breathed. He smiled and then motioned for me. Leaving the company to go about their day Thorin led me down a familiar hall. "Thorin, where are we going?" I asked. "Come on, follow me." Was all he said leading me deeper into Erebor and to a tunnel lit by one torch. He then stopped and stood staring at a wall. Looking my eyes lit up seeing everyone carved identically into the stone. It was just from our chest up but all grouped together and each showing our personality. Kili smiling goofily and yet charming, Bofur smiling but with arms crossed. Dealing with a scowl showing his toughness and Thorin looking very serious. Then just below Thorin and between Bilbo's and Balin's carved face was mine. I'm smiling but not over baring and my eyes are looking straight ahead. My head slightly slanted to the side. My hair is carved in waves just as it is now showing slight curl. "Thorin this is amazing. Did you do all of this?" He nods and runs his hand alongside it "Took me 15 years, but I got it finished. And this became my favorite spot." I raised an eyebrow "Why?" He then glanced at me then back to the mural "It was the one place I could come and see your face." My face blushed deeply and I smiled a little as I felt Thorin's hand grab mine.

That evening after supper and the telling of many stories I found myself heading for bed. I enjoyed talking to my friends but I was exhausted. As I let. My hair down from all of its pins I heard a knock on the door. Opening it there stood Thorin. "Hi." I said with a smile. He smiled back "I have something to give you. It's more clothes for you." I nodded and followed him from my room to his which just happened to be down the hall. Entering his room he picked up a stack of clothes handing them to me. I smiled "Thank you." He nodded "The maids couldn't find any extra night clothes so I thought I would give you these." Looking down I then noticed that these were all Thorins shirts. I then placed the clothes on the nearest seat. He turned to me "Are you fitting into your room comfortably?" I nodded looking around "Yeah, it's great here." Thorin nodded "And you will be staying here in Erebor won't you?" I nodded with a smile and he seemed to sigh a breathe of relief. Then as he walked closer he placed his hands behind his back "Good. Then maybe we can decide what to do with you." I smirked "And what do you want to do with me?" Thorin's jolly smile faded and melted forming into another smile. A loving and warm smile. His hand slowly reached up caressing my cheek and then his smile faded all together. My smile faded as well and he stepped even closer. His eyes locked with mine and he seemed to be nervous. But he had no idea how nervous I was. The question I asked replayed in my mind and I wanted to slap myself for saying that. Before I could take back the words I thought Thorin didn't want to hear he then spoke in his deep husky voice that would make any woman fall head over heels.

"I want to throw you in my bed and never let you out."

My heart was ramming in my chest and my face burned turning bright red. His thumb then grazed my lip and my body shook a little from fear and yet lust. Looking at his low cut shirt seeing the hair from his chest poking out I lifted my hand gripping his wrist and I whispered

"So do it."

Thorin then leaned in kissing me softly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned in deepening the kiss as his arms brought me closer. I could feel myself tingle below. As our lips moved in sync in the passionate and hot kiss I felt as Thorin's tongue gently brushed against my bottom lip pulling a slight moan from me. My heart was racing and I didn't know what to do. Never had I even gotten this far with someone. Not even to an 'I love you'.   
Thorin's hand then wandered from my back to the top of my bottom pulling me closer. I gasped a little and felt his growing member through his pants against my lower stomach. As Thorin and I parted to breathe he looked at me and caressed my cheek staring down at me. A part of me was to shy to look but did so anyway seeing his eyes. They were haunting and looked as if he were trying to read me. My eyes wandered to his chest and then back to his eyes. He seemed to understand and slowly pulled his shirt over his head. Revealing his bare torso of his toned and well built chest and stomach. My eyes wandered on his chest and I blushed madly. He reached for both my hands and slowly lifted them to his chest. My right hand rested on his left pectoral and my left hand just around his rib cage. As my eyes scanned him I saw scars from battles he had faced, and some seeming not to long ago. Feeling an ounce of courage I reached up on my tip toes for our lips to reach again. He kissed me again with an open mouth sliding his tongue into mine slowly asking for dominance which I gave willingly. His tongue explored my mouth and mine brushed against his sending a chill down my spine.  
While kissing me still passionately and between rugged breathes he back me up holding my face and towards the bed. My mind was filled with pleasurable thoughts but also of worry and moral. We weren't married and I had always swore to myself I wouldn't do this until then, but, I loved Thorin and a part of me already felt as if in some way we were bound already.  
Thorin's hand wandered back to the front and found the string tying up my grey dress. Slowly I could feel him untying it. Once it was loose my heart beat I could hear in my ears. His fingertips then was felt just in the center of my chest as he parted my dress back. Before it could fall and reveal my naked body I pulled from his lips and caught it still covering myself. My head turned and I was ashamed for all the weight he would see. I knew I wasn't Bombers size but I was at least a forth if not half. With eyes closed afraid to meet Thorin's gaze I stood there frozen,eyes closed, and silent. I was ashamed.  
"Molly." I hear Thorin call my name in his deep voice. I feel his finger tips touch just below my chin and turn my head to face him. When I look up all I see is a little sadness. He holds my face and shakes his head "You don't have to be ashamed in front of me." I don't know what to say and only look down and lean forward resting my forehead on his bare chest. His hand rubs my back soothingly and he bends over and pants a kiss on my shoulder blade. Then, he whispers onto my skin "You may think your not pretty enough, but you are. Your gorgeous, and already the most beautiful woman in the world to me."   
That did it.  
Closing my eyes as a tear went down my cheek I lifted up and planted a soft kiss on Thorin's lips again. He kissed me back but then pulled away "Wait." Reaching behind me he then took the lamp lighting the room and sniffed it completely out. The entire room was dark where I could barely see Thorin's eyes, but I could still see him once we were leaning in and kissing one another passionately.   
My hands found his shoulders and his hands wandered slowly back to my dress. Reaching to the center he slowly parted my dress and threw it back as it hit the floor. Thorin's warm arms wrapped around me and my heart quickened feeling this much skin on skin. Slowly he then lowered me onto the bed and I scooted to the center where Thorin was on top of me. Deepening our kisses my legs out of reaction bed and my knees stick up. Thorin's hand wanders down my side and stomach then to my thigh sending chills over my body. And now, nothing mattered to me. Not how I looked or looked to others because the only thing that mattered right now in this moment was Thorin.

His tongue licked the bottom of my lip and I felt his beard against my chin. One handed he reached behind me and unhooked my bra and tossing it to the side. My exposed chest tingled as I could feel Thorin's breathe traveling down. I felt his breathe over my left breast and my body tensed. His lips wrapped around my nipple extracting a moan from me making him suck harder. As he licked and kissed over it he fondled with the other and goosebumps erupted over my body. I tensed and gasped holding onto the sheets. After Thorin went to the other and finished I felt his breathe travel down and past my stomach. With his teeth he gripped my under wear and slowly removed it making me bite my bottom lip. He then leaned back up to me pressing another kiss onto my lips. My feet found the hem of his pants and I tried sliding them down but I failed. His lips parted from mine and he chuckled and I giggled nervously. He then removed them himself and even his under garment. My heart was practically exploding at this point as I brought my leg up and I felt his swollen member brush against my shin. I flinched a little and brought my leg back down as Thorin kissed me and then my chin. My head arched back as he kissed from my chin, down my throat and then along my neck. He kissed until he found my sweet spot letting me give out another moan. His breathe wandered down following him as he went past my navel and to the lower part of the bed. Looping his arms under and around my knee propped legs he slowly spread them a little farther. I closed my eyes tightly and prepared myself. He slowly began leaning and I could feel his breathe against the inside of my thigh. He kissed then inside of my thigh and then trailed kisses inward. I then let out a moan from my chest and I gripped the sheets as I felt his lips press against my folds. My insides quivered and spread my folds a little farther and his tongue found entrance. I moan as his tongue made circles inside of me. I felt the wetness of his tongue move inside and my hips tried bucking up against his mouth but I restrained myself stretching my legs farther. As he pulled my body down more and his tongue swirled around and flicked at the bundle of nerves I gasped and let out another moan as I gripped the sheets. Between my legs was wet and a part of me was embarrassed but my mind kicked away the thought.  
When he pulled his tongue from me he then planted a few more kisses on my aching folds and then crawled back up to me. I whined a little from the leaving of his tongue but his lips found the center of my chest and he kissed down a little and then back up to my lips. He then parted from me and looked down rubbing my check. I then felt scared knowing the next step. "Thorin..?" I started but stopped. Trying to look away his eyes only follows "Yes?" I went to speak but only gasped a little as I felt him move up feeling his member rub a line up my folds between my legs. I bit my lip and then breathed out "I'm....I-I'm a v-....uh..." his eyes seemed to widen and he blinked a few times. "Oh my gosh, Molly, I'm so sorry I didn't know. I-" he then began to lift his bare chest off mine "I'm sorry this is all new to you and I moved so fast." I shook my head "No, Thorin, its fine." I then ran my hand down from his chest to his stomach. He looked down at me and then leaned back down until we were nearly nose to nose. He shook his head "But, I don't want to hurt you. It's your first and I don't want to-" I cut him off. "Thorin, if there is one person that I would ever want to hurt me in this way, I would want it to be only you." His face seemed concerned and he looked down but I held his cheek. He looked back at me and I held his face with both hands "Please..." I whispered. Slowly he nodded and then met his lips back with mine and wrapping his arms around me. As his tongue slid in and out of my mouth and I felt his member just throbbing as it rubbed against and between my legs. I moaned into the kiss driving him more mad. Hungrily he kissed me and our breathes were ragged going back and forth. Pulling away for air he looked down at me "Are you ready?" Full of fear of the pain I would feel I slowly nodded looking up at him. He gave me an apologetic look and then pressed his lips against mine again and then entered inside me. I felt the shock from the pain. Gasping with my eyes flying open wide. I wanted to yelp in pain but Thorin's lips kept it muffled. I squeezed my eyes shut tightly and wrapped my legs around Thorin's waist. My arms wrapped around him as our lips moved back and forth. He then pulled his lips away again and I let out a whimper from the pain. He then shakes his head "I can't. I'm hurting you." I then shake my head and grab his face bringing him back down kissing me again. After adjusting to his large length and size my hands wander down to his thigh and I pull on his leg giving a light squeeze. Understanding he slowly starts moving his hips beginning to thrust slowly forward. As his lips kiss and suck on the sweet spot on my neck I gasp from the slow friction building.   
Soon the thrust sped up as well as the friction. I moan loudly as the thrust become deeper and quicker building up friction. Thorin's breathes are ragged and his moans deep and low. I wrap my legs as tight as I can around his waist. I buck up my hips to me his now pounding thrusts. "T-Thorin!" I call out his name in a gasp. He growls in my ear and sends more shivers down my body. His hand fondles and squeezed pulling lightly at my breast and I moan more. "I think...! I think I'm going to-!" I say just before my orgasim hits it's peak. I let out a noise between a moan and a slight scream. My moistness then spills over Thorin's member. My body arches as I meet with one big thrust from Thorin. My hands grip his hair tightly but not harsh enough to hurt. And not long after as he is pushed deeply inside of me a loud moan erupts from his chest and he spills his warm seed into me. My belly warms up feeling it and I moan a little. Sweat beads on my forehead as well as his and leaves a slight dampness to my hair.   
Riding me down from our climaxs Thorin's hips move in a circular motion teasing the bundle of nerves inside me. Once we're both down Thorin sighs and we both breathe raggedly. His head it lowered and his long hair tickles my chest as it runs along spilling over my pale skin.  
Then, the clouds outside peel back and the moon shines into the room. Still inside me and completely visible Thorin sits up and his eyes graze over my naked torso before I can cover. Expecting a look of disgust I want to turn away, but then I see a smile on his lips as he reaches down with his index finger and brushes from the center of my chest down to my navel and whispers "Mine."

I stare up at him and the smile as he looks at me. "I must be getting to heavy. Let me get off of y-" before he can finish and pull himself out and off of me I grab his shoulder and pull him back down onto me. I shake my head "Can we just stay like this a little longer? Please?" He smiles at me and tucks a piece of hair behind my ear and nods. Then he kisses my lips again and wraps his arms around and under me. I wrap my arms around him and my hand brushes through his raven hair. My eyes close and I smile as I wrap my legs back around his waist still feeling him inside me. Then softly he whispers "I love you." My heart skips a beat and I smile close my eyes and holding his head closer and I whisper back "I love you too." And as I hear his voice in my head over and over a tiny voice says "Someone loves me. Someone loves me. He loves me."  
*Thorin's POV

I lay there after pure bliss. After saying those words to her I smile happily to myself. I'm in love, and I'm in love with the sweetest,kindest, and most beautiful girl in all of Middle Earth.  
My heart had raced since my lips met hers. I laid my head into the center of her chest. With my eyes closed I pulled my hand up and ran it down from her shoulder then over her breast. She then hummed a little as she ran her fingers through my hair. I smiled amused for teasing her but my hand slid under her again holding her. Then I felt her legs wrap around my waist again and I twitched inside her. Nestling my head on her chest I shifted up a little hearing a slight gasp and I chuckle. Then my eyes close and we lay their together and fall asleep in one another's embrace and into a night of good dreams and pure bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I thought it would be cute and sweet for her to call him Amralime-my love, in Dwarvish because that's what he called her in one of his hallucinations/dreams. And even though he thought it was a dream in a way it wasn't because how else would she know what Amralime was/meant? And I'm sorry if the smut wasn't good. It was my first. And if I did good let me know or give back positive criticism. Thanks and love you all!
> 
> P.S.: Use protection if u do decide to sleep with someone and/or don't have sex period until ur married. And remember, this is just a story and their married in their hearts. So, I guess what I'm saying is be safe and follow yours.


	7. The Day Where Nothing had Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet cute after sex morning/afternoon

*Molly's POV

My eyes slowly peeked open before closing. I sighed and opened them again seeing the sun peeking through the curtain. Rubbing my eyes I sleepily looked up and saw I was still in Thorin's room. I smile looking down seeing Thorin still atop of me. His head still on my chest and arms pulled from under me. One hand rested on my chest just barely over my breast and the other with his fingers wrapped around a strand of my hair. It was braided and I saw a metal bead tied into it with small little carvings. I smirked as the braids and some of my hair was entangled in his fingers as he had stroked through it during the night. Shifting my positionI then looked down.  
My smile widened as I stared at his peaceful sleeping face. The light sun casting onto his cheek through the curtain shifting from the cold breeze. I sighed and rubbed the side of his face and brushed his dark hair back. My fingers then brushed his beard softly careful not to wake him from his long needed sleep. My hips pulled back a little as I slid from off of him where we had been connected throughout the night. Feeling him slide out I breathed in and out and remembered the events from last night. A part of me was embarrassed but for the most part I just remember pure love and ecstasy.  
Rubbing his cheek and then traveling down his shoulders I rubbed him soothingly as he slept on. Thorin. My Thorin finally having his rest he desperately needed and deserved. I bite my lip and then glance over and see the place where the necklace I gave him used to be. Before my eyes I then see one of the diamonds break off and form into a silver bead much like mine except the shape was a little different. Smirking in awe I pick it up and begin rebraiding one of Thorin's braids.  
After finishing, leaning up I planted a kiss atop his head and then laid back down with his warm cheek against my chest before drifting to sleep again.  
\---

I shifted under the covers feeling my bare chest against the silk sheets. I felt the warm covers pulled up just above my rear. Laying there with my head on the pillow and eyes shut I feel the bed move. I then feel the soft beard rub against my shoulder blade and then feel warm lips kiss down my skin. Strong warm arms wrap around me and reach under wrapping around my breast. I sigh with eyes still closed as a leg lays over mine. A smirk forms on my lips as I feel him hover over me with his lips going from my shoulders and down my spine stopping right at the tail end of my spine. I squirm a little and then smile with my eyes still closed. He then lays atop me and kisses my ear and nibbles at it lightly. "Wake up." He calls softly with his deep velvet voice. I whine a little and roll over exposing my full from but covered by his body and covers. I sigh and slowly open my eyes seeing Thorin staring down at me. "Hi." I say sleepily stretching a little. He leans down and kisses my lips and I kiss back. He then trails quick little kisses from my lips to my cheek and then neck. I giggle as it makes me blush and tickles. "Thorin...!" I say as he playfully kisses me and then tickles lightly on my sides. I am surprised at his behavior. The Thorin I met in bag end was a tough,cross, and strong Dwarf Prince, and he still is. But this Thorin, the one who was around me, and the one in bed with me was soft,sweet, and gentle. While he buried his face in the crease of my neck I sighed and smiled wrapping my arms around his neck. We laid there for a few minutes in silence and Thorin rested his head on my shoulder. I stroked his hair again and he moved from my shoulder and rolled rubbing his beard over my chest. He sighed "We should get up." I nodded and bit my lip as he planted soft kisses down my bare chest exposing it as he removed the sheet and running his hands along it. I moaned a little "Your right, we should." He kissed me down to my navel and then crawled back up and looked down at me with both hands on either side of my face. His black hair dangled down and was brushing against my cheeks. "Your beautiful." Thorin whispers and leans down kissing my warmly barely flicking his tongue over my top lip. I gasp a little and then run my hands behind him. He then groans and wraps his arms around me flipping is over with him looking up and me on top. I'm embarrassed at the position I'm in but Thorin pulls the blanket around both of us. The covers wrap around the front of my chest and Thorin's hands wrap around rubbing my lower back and thighs. He sighs as I straddle him and he sits up with me sitting on his lap. He wraps his warm arms around me tighter. I feel his member twitch under me but I push back the blush on my cheeks forming. As he holds me his looks at my lips then down "Tomorrow, I have many meetings in the morning and might last later into the afternoon." I nod and reach up holding his braid I did for him and the bead I placed in it. He looked down at it and smiled holding my hand and rubbing it smoothly. "Do you know what the beads stand for?" I shake my head and he then rubs my thin braid the flows from behind my ear and then down. It was a slim braid and I watched as he stared at the bead "There are many beads for different things, but this one, is a courting bead. As well is the meaning of the braid. And I wanted you to wear my bead. As long as you'll have me." He looked up at me and I laughed happily and nodded as I grabbed his face and planted a kiss on his lips.

As he leaned back and I hovered over him his hands rubbed my back and down my sides touching every curve and crevice. When we pulled apart I smiled down at him "And what about my courting braid? Will you accept mine?" Thorin smiled and shrugged "It's a little sudden but alright." I giggled and shook my head as he leaned back up planting kisses that rained down on me. He flipped me over as I moaned and spread my legs open once more.

\---

Laying in Thorin's arms we had wasted the day away in bed whispering sweet little nothings to one another. "I can't believe this." He mumbled. With my leg laying over his and my head rested of his chest I rubbed over his chest and glanced up "What do you mean?" He stared across the room and shook his head rubbing his fingertips against my shoulder "Having you here. With me. Feeling the warmth of your skin against mine. Kissing your lips. 50 years ago all those dreams seemed impossible." Looking at his distressed face I propped up looking at him "Hey..." I whispered. He looked at me as I rubbed his temple "Don't think about that now. I'm here." I say." He nods looking sadly at me wondering about how he would have been alone today and the night before if he hadn't of found me. I looked at him and then kissed his chest planting a few kisses. He smirked at me and closed his eyes as I traveled up and kissed his neck. Then pecking his lips I pull. Ack and he stares at me lovingly. "Come on. We must head down for lunch. The company will be wandering where we are." I sigh and then giggle a little "Oh God if Fili and Kili found us like this." Thorin chuckled leaning towards me seductively "Like what?" He smiled into the kiss as he rubbed me and kissed me passionately before I groaned and rolled from him wrapping one of the blankets around me and heading into the shower.

\---

*Thorin's POV

Both of us were walking down the stairs towards the dining hall. I didn't have much to worry about many of the nobles seeing us since they still had decided to remain the the blue mountains. But they weren't something I was going to worry about or let my love worry about either. We entered into the main dining hall and I held her hand confidently and tightly. The company who was eating and talking loudly then went quiet as we walked in. "Evening." I said as Molly's hand parted from mine and she found an empty seat two down from me between Kili and Fili. The dwarves nodded and greeted us and some eying us suspiciously. I glanced over then to see Kili grab onto Mollys courting braid. He narrowed his eyes and got inches from her face seeing her red cheeks and glowing face. Her hair even seemed more prefect than it usually is. Kili then scoffed jaw dropped "Bloody hell!" He exclaimed and began laughing. The dwarves looked at him and then to us seeing both of our flushed faces and courting braids. They then all erupted in laughter and cheering. Many patted me on the back and Kili and Fili hugged Molly. "Good evening auntie!" They teased and she rolled her eyes laughing shoving them off.

And then the doors to Erebor burst open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I thought this chapter would just be a sweet chapter and then giving one another courting/dating braids. And entering into the problem or one of the problems of the story.


	8. Dain and the Army of the Damned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dain speaks of a dark army rising.

*Molly's POV

During dinner the doors had opened up and Dain Ironfoot, Thorin's cousin from the battle arrived. He joined us and many of his dwarves sought refuge in the town of Dale. Well, the ones he had left. His beard was a little grayer than I remembered and his eyes darker. "Dain, what happened." he shook his head "They came from the dark Thorin. Thousands of them over the hill. And when the army of man called upon our aid and I agreed I didn't know what I was getting us into. Neither Kingdoms did." As I listened to the story Dain continued "We were slaughtered by the hundreds, and the army is a dark one. An army of dark souls. Ones that had strength enough to become a solid form, but when their bodies were struck it was like glass shattering. We defeated many but not enough to cover the lives lost."

As Dain had been given a room her was now finished eating. As he and Thorin talked I began leaving the dining hall to leave them to converse not wanting to interrupt. "Molly!" I hear someone call. I turn seeing Thorin as he walks to me calmly and his Kingly face on. He then nods and whispers "Walk with me." Looking around I see a few servants and Dain looking around for Thorin but can't see us rush down a hall. As Thorin takes me farther down we then stop at the hallway "What? What is it?" I asked concerned. He ignores my question and grabs my face planting a kiss on my lips softly. My lips move in sync with his until we pull away for air. My eyes open and I look up at him "What was that for?" He shakes his head "Just because I wanted to. Because I needed to." I smirked slightly as his hand rested on the side of my neck. I held his wrist and turned my hand planting a kiss on his palm. My lips lingered there and I closed my eyes for a moment before pulling back. Thorin smiled at me slightly and then we herd voices. He then pulled back from me and I looked concerned "Thorin....what is it?" I asked earnestly. He shook his head and looked down "Nothing." Before I could press questions again he left me in the hall alone and confused.

\---

 

I bit my lip as I walked around Erebor. It was warm inside, but not uncomfortably warm.My dress I wore was soft and flowing down to my ankles. As I adventured around I saw where the gold was mined and melted down but not many dwarves were here. As I went farther down thinking about Thorin and worrying if he regretted the night before I heard a noise. Stopping I listened and followed the voices. Turning down a hall and peering behind the wall I see a huge kitchen. Pots,pans,and other cooking utensils are around the room.

"Hurry before someone see's us!" I step in recognizing the voice and look to see Kili and Fili digging into the pantry. "Hurry up mate!" Fili calls. Seeing tons of food in their arms I slowly creep up behind them with a smile and my arms crossed. "Alright, that's enough, now lets head out before we get-" Fili's voice stopped as he and Kili turned seeing me. I smirked and waved "Hi boys, whatchya doing?" I asked slyly. They didn't respond but looked at one another and then to me. I giggled "It sure would be a shame if Thorin ever found out about two little thieves in the pantry." Kili shook his head "You wouldn't dare." I leaned over "And why not...? Nephew." Kili growled and narrowed his eyes shaking his head and I turned laughing to myself until I felt a thud and poof on the back of my head. I gasped and dropped my arms seeing the white powder flying around me. Slowly turning I glared and Kili with white hands pointed to Fili "What?!" the blonde dwarf exclaimed scowling at his brothers. Sneering I opened a bowl revealing black berries. Getting a handful I then chunked them hitting Kili right in the center of his face. I laughed out loud and so did Fili pointing. Grabbing more powder Kili then slapped it into his brothers face who stopped laughing and I continued.

After 45 minutes of food tossing back and forth we were covered in powder,black berry's, and whatever tossable food we threw. The kitchen was a mess and so were we. All of us laughed still tossing food back and forth. "What in Durain's name is going on here?!" came a female voice. We all froze but Kili and Fili looked horrified. They dropped their food "Run!" Fili said and both brothers grabbed my ams lifting me and carrying me towards the steps. "Ha!" the female voice said. I was dropped plopping onto the floor and looked up seeing a woman a little shorter then me with blondish brown hair holding both brothers by the ears as they winced. "What are you two devil's doing?! Why you wasted perfectly good food!" As she let them go they rubbed their ears and I stood. The woman then turned around and I was met with her brown eyes resembling Kili's. "Oh. Hello there." she says. I smile feeling embarrassed of my appearance "Hi." I say. She seem's taken back at the way I talk. "Fili,Kili, um, who is this young lady...?" she asks as her voice fades and she stares at me awkwardly. I feel uncomfortable as she then rushes over to me and looks at my shoulder. Flipping my hair back she then finds the braid and see's the bead. Her eyes light up and she screams waving her hands. "OH HAPPY DAY! WOOHOO!" she exclaims wrapping me in a bone crushing hug. I feel the wind leave my body and I look at both brothers as the woman continues on hugging me and shouting out in happiness. "Help...me....!" I squeak out as they smile chuckling and shake their heads looking down. The woman then sets me down "Oh! I'm sorry darling! I just-I'm just so happy!" She hugs me again and then she backs away. Kili nods "Molly, this is our mother, Dis." My eyes widen and I look at her and see the look in her face. I smile "You-your Thorin's sister..?" She smiles "Yes, older sister, even though I might be old it dosen't mean I still can't boss him around. Or these two devils!" she says slapping her sons on the back of their heads. As they wince and give her mean looks I giggle. Dis then turns to me "Darling, oh, I had hoped that one day he would find someone." I furrow my brows "How did you know?" She points "That bead was the courting bead our father gave to our mother when they first began courting." I lift up the slim braid and smile looking at it and then hear Dwalin. "Molly, Thorin is look- what the bloody hell happened here?!" he asks almost angrily. Quickly and at the same time Fili and I point to Kili who looks at us then Dwalin nervously. Glaring at the young Dwarf Prince he speaks to me through gritted teeth "Thorin, has asked me to tell you to meet him in the throne room." I nod "Okay, thank you." Before I dash out so Dwalin can give Kili a good thrashing I turn and smile "It was nice to meet you Dis!" she smiles and waves mumbling happy little excited words under her breathe as I leave the kitchen and hear Dwalin's shouts.

\---

 

After wiping what I could from my clothes and face I found myself in the throne room among eight elderly Dwarves. Thorin had explained that they were part of the high Dwarf council, and among them was Dain. Standing there with a stain of black berry on my cheek I held my hands behind my back nervously. "So, this is the human from the other...world?" one of the councilmen, Friar, asked. "What is your name?" he asked. "Molly, sir." I replied. He sat in his seat and stared down at me in a face of disappointment and slight disgust. "I have heard a great deal about your Molly from other earth. Rumors had claimed you dead, but, you look very much alive to me as you do messy." Glancing at my powder covered dress I nodded feeling nervous. Leaning closer to me I felt Thorin's hand sneak behind my back and grab onto my left hand rubbing the top of it lightly. "You were the one to join Thorin Oakensheild and company as a burglar?" I nodded "Yes sir, I was with Mr. Bilbo Baggins in the Shire." He raised a brow and turned to Thorin "A burglar, in the Shire? Hobbit's?" Thorin nodded "Yes, well, I wasn't over fond of the idea of a Hobbit coming along, but with the help of a human girl things ran a little smoother." Smiling over at me Thorin gave a slight wink and I returned the smile. "Yes, but this is still the human girl who distracted you and nearly cost us the battle as well as your and your kins lives. And the Arkenstone! Traded it to Elves! And Thranduil of them all!" he spat. I flinched as he sent daggers at me with his eyes. "She did it with good reason." Thorin retorted back cooly. "It was not HER'S to give!" the Dwarf shouted. Thorin slightly glared up at him and gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. The Dwarf settled down and then nodded "But, she did save your lives and completed her task as a burglar. And for saving our King, we are grateful." I smirked slightly and nodded. However, as the elder dwarf stood and made his way down the steps he looked at Thorin and then to me and I froze up in worry as he seemed to scowl at my courting braid.

"Your a mess!" Thorin said teasingly as he ran a hand in my hair sending powder everywhere. "I couldn't leave you alone for a few hours? What am I going to do with you...?" he teased. I laughed and shook my head "Hey! Hey, look it wasn't me. Kili started it." Thorin sat back "Oh so your blaming my nephew now? And your not taking responsibility for your actions? Shame on you." I giggled and shook my head before looking up seeking Thorin's bright smile. It was a smile others rarely saw and one only I could see. Taking a cool damp rag Thorin began gently wiping the powder and black berry from my cheek. As he did so my face heated up and butterfly's formed in my stomach. From the corner of my eye I saw his concentrated face as he cleaned my cheek and wiped the powder down my neck and then to my chest. He stopped as the rag touched my dress and he stared for a while brushing his fingertips over my skin. I shivered and my heart was pounding in my chest. His eyes then wandered over to a place where some black berry was still on my neck. "Black berries?" He asked. I bit my lip with a smile and nodded with a slight giggle. He eyed me with a smile "They are my favorite." Before I said anything he leaned towards me and started licking lightly at the place on my neck. I gasped a little closing my eyes as his tongue brushed over skin. Hungrily he kissed my neck and wrapped his arms around my ribs. My arms then found his neck pulling him closer as I leaned my head back. Still kissing and sucking on my skin his lips traveled up and then rested on my neck as he then just held me tightly. I furrow my brows and lean up a little opening my eyes. "Thorin?" I call but his face stays buried as he just breathes into my shoulder. Laying my head down atop his I brush his hair back and kiss his forehead and we sit there in one another's embrace. After a few minutes he sits up and then stares away from me holding my hands in his I furrow my brows "What's wrong?" He shakes his head and placed a small fake smile "Nothing, I just have to speak with the council about our courtship. Permission and a blessing of sorts has to go through them before a King has a right to find his possible future Queen." My cheeks flushed red as the words 'future Queen' came out. He continued "I must go and speak with them." I smiled and nodded "Alright." He smiled and leaned over planting a kiss on my cheek and then stood leaving me sitting their flustered.

(1 hour later)

*Thorin's POV

I headed into the throne room. Many Dwarves from the Blue mountains including my older sister Dis had arrived. While I was happy to see her I also worried. The Dwarf council who made sure all laws were abided for high and low statuses equally. Was here and by the way the eldest looked at my love I worried. And as I made my way towards the group of councilmen I knew that if I were to be with Molly it would have to pass through them first. "My Lords, may I speak with you?" I asked. They all silenced and nodded turning their attention to me "What is your request King Under the Mountain?" I nodded "I am requesting permission for courtship." The Dwarves looked at one another and Dain had a suspicious smile on his face. "And to whom may I ask?" Questioned the eldest. Taking a breathe I nodded "Molly from other world sir." All the dwarves were silent for a moment until Friar began laughing joined by a few chuckles. "That girl?! The one covered in flower and her hair a mess?" I nodded with all seriousness in my face and the dwarf scoffed. "You are a King. Why settle for a plain, fa-" I cut him off. "I am choosing the most kind and beautiful girl in middle Earth. And I care for her deeply. That is why I chose her." The dwarf shook his head "Beautiful...?" He breathed. He then shrugged "I can tell you care for her and just as she cares for you. Your courtship would be a good one." I nodded feeling overjoyed "Thank you sir." Turning to leave he then stopped me "BUT, however there is one flaw." I closed my eyes and turned around with a scowl. The dwarf seemed amused almost "She is no Princess, she is no nobleman a a daughter, she is nothing. So therefore how can I allow between you something? Something to happen and bring a child possibly into the line of Durain defacing it with a half blood?" I glared at him as anger flew over me "I am the King of Erebor and I should have the free will to court and marry!" The dwarf nodded "As you should...but it passes through us." As I glare at him he sits back "Don't forget King Under the Mountain. This law was written in stone long before your Grandfathers father. Don't think it changes now." Feeling my chest tighten in sadness and great disappointment I dart my eyes down before looking up at Dain who averts his eyes. I glare at them all and then turn on my heel leaving the Throne room.

AN: So well all of this is bad on the relationship problem but let's not forget about the new risen dark army.


	9. A Year of Secrecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and Molly come up with a plan and there is a time skip.

*Thorin's POV

I had to tell her. I couldn't keep ignoring her. "Thorin Oakensheild, you tell that sweet girl the truth because she deserves that much!" I hear Dis scolding me. After three weeks of avoiding Molly during the day and going on dates in the evening I smiled sadly. I even remember our first official date.

\---

"Thorin where are you taking me?" She asked as I held her hand leading her to the gardens. Even though the one in Rivendell was beautiful she hadn't seen a Dwarves garden. Blindfolded and holding my hands I smirked at her expression "Hold on, were almost there." As I pulled her to the garden and we stopped I stepped back behind her reaching from behind her and removing her blindfold "Now, open you eyes." As the fold fell she gasped looking at the brightly bloomed Misty mountain flowers with their shimmering gold veins and bright blue and dark purple petals spread out. There was also many different flowers big and small as well as fireflies dancing around. "Thorin, this is beautiful." She breathed as I wrapped my arms around her from behind and planting a kiss on her neck.

\---

Walking down the hall I made it to the library where Bofur said he had seen her spending most of her days. Entering in sure enough she sat on the couch in black leggings, brown boots, and one of my long sleeved cream colored shirts. As I leaned against the wall admiring her concentrated face she then spoke "No Fili, I am not going to put piggy tail braids in Thorin's-" her voice cut off as she looked up seeing me. "Braiding what again?" I asked. She winced "Busted." I walked down the steps and then to where she was sitting and looked down. "We need to talk. She nodded "Okay, oh! Did the council finally say yes? Did they speak with you today?" Looking down I nodded and her face became concerned "What did they say...?" She asked. I shook my head and looked up at her and saw the look of disappointment and hurt in her face. No tears fell from her cheek but her eyes glassed over as I spoke. "They said, that the line of Durain must remain pure, and that you were not of royal blood and they can not allow it." She shook her head "Wha-what...? No, your the King, you have the final say so." I shook my head "The council enforces the royal law as well as commoner law. And I fall under it just as you do." Her lip trembled and she looked away "So...its over then...its over." I shook my head quickly and reached up grabbing her cheek "No, no it's not over. Because I am not giving up on us. I will be with you no matter what it takes."

And with all the planning and being careful meeting in the deep halls of Erebor we courted in secret. For months this went on and we spent many days talking about our families and what the world was like for the two of us when we were children. All the good and the bad. Today would be an entire year of courting one another. An entire year of secrecy,and I hadn't been able to see her in almost three days due to meetings and concerning the dark army. But as I pass her room smiling to myself of what I had planned feeling excited and nervous all at once I quickly slide a note under the door and then head outside of Erebor.

*Molly's POV

I had missed Thorin through this week. He had been busy and I had mostly spent my time reading, wandering the halls of Erebor, or being pestered by Kili and Fili. After a few hours in the library finishing some of the last books in English I went to my room. Opening the door I stepped in and then saw a piece of paper on the floor. I picked it up and read it then with a smile crumpled it up and went for the fields just outside of Erebor.

I walked in the tall green grass with the sun shining above. The wind was cool making me shiver but the sun was warm. Looking all around I called out "Thorin...? Thorin...?" Not receiving an answer I walked a little more until someone gripped my wrist. I screamed a little as I was quickly jerked down into the grass. With a gasp I found myself on my back in the grass with Thorin laying next to me. He rolled over halfway atop of me and put a finger to my lips shushing me. I breathed out and giggled "Thorin, you nearly gave me a heart attack." He smirked and looked down running his fingers through my hair. I reached up rubbing my thumb over his beard and stared at his lips. He sighed and then laid back with one arm wrapped around me. As we laid there with eyes closed hearing the breeze in the trees I smiled "The sun feels good." He mumbled in response "mhmm." As we laid there he then shifted "I have something for you, and I've been wanting to give it to you for a while." I smirked "What is it? Can I get a hint?" He reached in his pocket and held it up "Well, its as bright if not brighter than the sun." I gasped and my breathe caught in my chest as he held up a diamond ring just in the way of the sun as it sparkles against the sky. My hand wanders over my mouth shakily as I stare at it with tears in my eyes. "I thought that maybe you would wear it." I opened my mouth to say something but couldn't as we both sat up at the same time. Thorin sat up looking at me and held the ring to me. Grabbing my left hand he held it right at my ring finger "To wear it...as a band..." slowly he was putting the ring on "showing to everyone that...you are mine....and I ask you to wear this as a token...of my love....and for you...to be my wife." As he slipped it on still holding my hand tears threatened to spill over my eyes. "Molly, will you be my wife?" I looked up at Thorin who stared at me with his electric blue eyes waiting. Nodding quickly I smiled widely "Yes. Yes!" I said leaning and kissing him over and over. He held my face and wiped the few happy tears on my cheek. Then grabbing my hand he stood and helped me up. "Come on. We don't have much time." As we ran through the field I furrowed my brows "For what?" Thorin smiled "You'll see." And with the happiest smile on my face I was led to a giant willow tree where the company stood and an alter that lead to my happily ever after.


	10. Under the Willow Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the Bride

*Molly's POV  
I looked into the clear creek at my reflection. Dis had given me a beautiful wedding dress she had made. Thorin had been planning this for a little over a month. I was overjoyed to. E marrying him. I never thought I could love someone so much and they would love me in return. Even though it had only been a year it felt like a life time. Dis had applied makeup to me and my long brown hair hung in curls with the top half pinned back and the veil tucked in with a beautiful emerald and silver pin. My courting braid as well hung with my curly hair with the bead attached to the end. Looking down at my soft silky dress I rubbed the long loose sleeves down and felt the cool breeze hit my back through the lace from the top center of my back, up.   
The dress was plain white but it was silly and very light and pretty. Looking in my hand I saw the band silver marriage bead I had asked Dwalin to forge. Instead of having the moon it had a sun carved into it with golden trimmings around it.

Pacing back and forth next to the creek I then heard a voice. "Molly?" I looked up seeing Fili followed by Kili. They approached me "Are you ready?" Fili asked. I nodded "Yeah, of course." I rubbed my hand together trying to not let my nerves show through. "Your scarred." Fili said. I raised an eyebrow "Scared? Like worried over the dark army or walking down an aisle to start a union with a man whom I love deeply and yet our union is forbidden?" Both brothers glanced at one another then Kili stepped forward "Hey, don't worry, it's just a wedding. Don't think about anyone or anything. Just keep your eyes on Thorin." I smiled and nodded hugging the brothers and then sighing "Now one more thing to focus on." They looked confused "What?" I smirked "Not falling."As I heard Bofur playing his soft music on his recorder instrument slowly my heart was racing. As I held onto a small bundle of purple small flowers I made the corner seeing the aisle stretching down. Many flowers were made. Early down the sides and I saw the great willow tree ahead with its purple flowers and over growth hanging down. My heart was pounding in my ears and face red as I slowly began making my way down the aisle. The closer I got the more nervous I became. My hands shook and my fingers wrapped tighter around the marriage bead keeping it hidden. Getting closer my eyes wandered over and I saw Thorin. My breathe caught in my chest seeing him wearing a slightly low cut white,long sleeved shirt, black pants, and boots. His beard and hair were neatly groomed and freshly cut more than usual. His eyes were electric as his lips parted slightly and he smiled seeing me. I smiled back knowing my face was bright red. My knees then became weak and I stopped a little feeling myself shake. My eyes then wandered to the company who looked at me and I became terrified. Just as I thought I was about to fall two arms looped with mine on both sides and I smiled as the three of us continued walking. "Let you fall? Never." Both brothers said as they led me down the aisle.   
Reaching the alter under the willow tree I could see Thorin clearly as well as his smile. Fili and Kili then let go of my arm and at the same time kissed both my cheeks at once. I giggled and blushed as they did so and they bowed to me. "Oh come here...!" I whispered wrapping my arms around both their necks and hugging them. Pulling away Fili took my flowers and then I walked to the alter right in front of Thorin. He stepped closer to me and our eyes never parted from one another.  
"I'm not a sermon or great Wizard, but I think it's clear enough to see that these two are meant for one another. I think since the beginning they were meant to be. That maybe the door wasn't leading her to the adventure we experienced but to Thorin. And I think that they should say what they feel." I turned smiling at Dwalin who nodded turning slightly red and left us to sit down. I turned back to Thorin and breathed shakily. Both of us were silent for a moment until I mustered up courage and spoke "Thorin, when I went through the door, all I thought was this is a dream. And finding myself in the shire and seeing the world I was in it seemed not only impossible but it became real." I stopped seeing Thorin's face and I sighed and smiled "But, when I met you...it's like time stood still for a moment. Everything was frozen and even if it was for a moment I felt this...safety. All the safety engulfed me and even though I saw pain in your eyes. I saw warmth and kindness...and a strong willing heart. I saw someone who I wanted to be. Someone who I wanted to be with even if it was for a moment and for me to treasure every second with the one person I gave my heart to." Thorin was grinning from ear to ear and the hint of slight tears was in his eyes. I smiled and nodded "When you were concerned with us moving to fast and I told you we weren't but you still doubted what I said. I told you that I wanted to be with you and wasn't doubting anything and it was because of one reason." Thorin nodded slightly and his lip trembled a little when I said this "I gave my heart away a long time ago. I gave it away back in the Shire when I opened the door and was met by this strong,handsome, and brace Dwarf Prince who I believed in and knew that one day he would be the King I believed him to be."   
Smiling at me Thorin then turned to the company and Dis "Can't I just kiss her now?" The company laughed hysterically and Dis shook her head. Thorin Turned back to me and squeezed my hands lightly "Molly,amralime." He started. I looked into his eyes "I never met a young woman...more kind,loyal, and courages...." I smiled pursing my lips and he nodded rubbing his thumb over my hand "Or one more meant for me." My heart quickened and I smiled wider feeling the water works forming a little. Thorin nodded "No gold or jewels could amount to how much you are worth more and mean so much to me. My title is King Under the mountain, and if I am the mountain.." he said reaching up stroking my cheek "...then you are my Arkenstone." I smiled and nodded leaning towards him "I love you." His voice shook a little and he closed the gap between us "I love you." Our lips touched and moved in sync. His warm lips pressed against mine. Both of us had our arms on around one another as our kiss depended became faster and passionate. With my arms around Thorin's neck feeling his tongue slightly rub back and forth with mine the company whistled and cheered as Thorin picked me up still kissing and twirled me around. When he settled. E down on my feet we kissed a little longer until our lips parted. I giggled at the company's whistles and cheers. With my forehead against his chin feeling his beard I felt him smile and chuckle onto my forehead as we both were looking at the company who cheered and we stood at the alter completing our wedding.

\---

Thorin had led me that night into a deeper part into the forest. I still wore my wedding dress and he his wedding clothes as well. Once we were at the cottage we lit lanterns the grand fire. Sitting on the couch nervously I rubbed my hand together still holding onto the bead. As I sat there I felt Thorin lean over the back of the couch and pull my hair back on my left side and planted a soft kiss on my shoulder.


	11. Beneath the Sun and Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: MATURE CHAPTER

*Molly's POV

As Thorin kissed my neck I moaned stretching out giving him access. He then went around in front of me kneeling down. I looked down at him and he looked at me. My cheeks flushed red as he looked down and ran his fingertips from my shins up and to my knees lifting up my dress. I bit my lip as his fingers slowly then brushed between my legs rubbing the insides of my thighs. As his fingers lower farther in between I scoot up closer only for him to stop. "What is it?" I ask. He shakes his head "The night....the night when you first got to Erebor and I...and I...took you that night. This night should have your first. After we were married. I'm sorry it's just that-" I cut him off planting a soft kiss on his lips and leaning down. When we parted I smiled at him and whispered "I think our hearts were married a long time ago. Rather we knew it at the time or not." Thorin nodded and his mood seemed to improve as he pulled my head back down kissing my gingerly again. I smiled into the kiss as he leaned. Ack wrapping his arms behind me and pulling me down and onto the floor. As he pulls me atop him I'm nervous seeing I had a good bit of control. As his hands slide down from shoulders down to my sides and then grips my thighs and giving a slight squeeze. I smile as our lips move faster in sync. He then growls and bites the bottom of my lip a little harshly but not enough to hurt. I pull back feeling myself moisten a little more and blush as Thorin's hand run up my dress and up my back. As we part for air Thorin pulls the rest of my dress over my head and cascading it to the floor. Quickly Thorin sat up with me straddling him as we kissed passionately with tongues fighting for dominance. Pulling back and with more boldness I grabbed Thorin's shirt and pulled it over his head tossing it away. My hands wandered over his bare chest feeling the hair there and then running down his toned abs. Getting more courage and before Thorin could take to much control I leaned him back and kissed from his lips and trailed down kissing his chest. He seemed a bit surprised but then moaned and leaned his head. Sick against the bear skin rug we laid on. (Classic)

As I trailed kisses down from his pectorals and kissing softly on his nipples I traveled down the center of his stomach and then stopped at the hem of Thorin's pants. His les shifted and his fingers gripped the rug slightly. I bit my lip and then undid his pants quickly and kissed the lower half of his stomach as I slowly slid his pants down along with his under garment. His stiff member came out and I traveled down from his stomach planting kisses along his length. Thorin's hips bucked up and he let out a deep moan from within his chest as my tongue barely licked the tip. Quickly I crawled back up to him and he seemed so vulnerable with his head stretched back and eyes closed. I laid back atop him as he quickly removed the rest of his clothes and grabbed me harshly and flipped me over on my back. His lips crashed into mine roughly as his hands traveled down my body practically ripping my bra and underwear off. He kissed my neck hungrily licking and sucking on the soft skin. I moaned as he growled in my ear "Two can play at this game." My body shivered as his kisses trailed down and he got my right breast sucking the nipple into his mouth. As he sucked on it and pulled at it lightly grazing his teeth I gasped and started wrapping my legs around him. He then took his hand lowering them "Not yet." He whispered just before going to the other breast but kissed it softly and licked over it before blowing on it. Shivers erupted over my body and I held onto his arms. Thorin's kisses then traveled down and he then lifted my legs spreading them. My insides quivered and I felt him blow lightly between my legs making me separate farther. Trailing kisses from my knee inward I bit my lip restraining my hips. Thorin's lips then kissed moving lightly on my folds making me squirm a little. As he kissed my folds quicker his fingers reached up separating them before leaning back in with his hot moist tongue. Entering into me I gasped as his tongue swirled around making my private part throb. As my hips lifted up I tried pulling back and Thorin noticed what I was restraining from. He grabbed my hips and then pulled me down onto his mouth. I gasped feeling his tongue hit the nerves inside me. Gasping from pleasure he worked wanders with that tongue. Then as my moistness got heavier he pulled out and wiped his beard. I breathed out as his then planted a few more kisses in my folds. And as he kissed the aching between my legs his hand wandered up massaging my breast.  
Pulling back he trailed kisses up my stomach and then up the center of my chest. Scooting down I then ran my hand down Thorin's sides and then found my hands around both sides of his rear. I began slowly pulling him down and he smiled pulling from the kiss and looked down at me. He smiled and I furrowed my brows "What?" He smiled and shook his head "I'm happy that I can take all of you and you don't have to feel like you have to hide. Now you don't feel ashamed. You know I love you for you." I smirked and nodded "And I love all of you." Leaning back down Thorin kissed me softly and reached his hand down between my legs separating my folds. I guided my hips up to line with his member and as he lowered settling between my legs he entered in. I didn't feel the pain I did before but it still hurt a little. I whimpered and winced and Thorin stopped and looked up at me. He leaned over me and leaned down planting kisses on my jaw and then neck. Adjusting to his size and then breathed out in pleasure and turned my head back to Thorin. Holding his cheek and his arms behind my back he then slowly began moving. I gasped feeling his hard erection inside circling around. As my legs wrapped around his waist he began his thrust going in slowly and then quick and deep thrusts. I moaned leaning my head back as he thrust became pounds sending shock waves of pure desired electricity through my body. Thorin growled as he lowered his head with his hair entangled in mine. "Thorin!" I practically yelled his name as my hips bucked up harshly meeting his thrust. Both of us lingered as his seed spilled into me warming my insides. My moistness spilled out and a deep moan erupted from Thorin's chest as it spilled over his member. He slowly went in and out bringing us both down. Our breathing was ragged and with Thorin's sticky member wrapped inside my folds embedded deep his slumped down laying on my with trailing kisses on his jawline.

\---

Both of us laid in front of the fire. Pillows were under our heads and around us. The two of us wrapped in a blanket. Laying there I then reach over on the floor and pick up my sun crescent bead. Seeing a dozing Thorin I take the piece of his hair on the other side and braid it down just before braiding my bead into it. As I finish he opens his eye and looks at me then to the bead. As he looks down at me he picks up the bead and then chuckles. "What is it?" I ask. He smirks and reaches over to his pants pulling out a bead of his own. Holding it us I see the silver from the glow of the fire and see not a sun but a moon carved into it. I laugh a little at the irony but lay flat on my back as Thorin braids another braid on the other side of my head tying the bead into it. When he finished I held the bead and he leaned over me staring down at my bare chest being clearly visible from the roaring fire. Sighing he kissed my sternum just about where I had been stabbed those years ago.

As my head rest on Thorin's chest I made swirls around his left pec causing it to tease up. "Stop teasing." He mumbled with eyes closed. I smirked and leaned up to him and kissed his ear "Who's teasing?" I kissed his ear lobe and lightly nibbled at me and pulled back. Flipping atop me pulling back the covers slightly exposing his round globes Thorin smiled down at me "What happened to the shy girl I met a year ago?" I giggled and then looked into his eyes feeling that funny feeling my stomach I get when around him. "She's laying right here." I whispered. Thorin smiled and took a finger rubbing it from my top lip to the bottom pulling it down slightly. It then trailed down to the center of my chest. Lightly brushing my skin his fingers then went over to my breast circling my nipple. I tensed up and closed my eyes. I then listened as Thorin spoke between kisses trailing straight down my chest "The one...who...screams the loudest...has to be tied to the bed...deal?" He asked as his lips made it to my navel. I bit my lip and smiled giggling a little "Okay, but I think I know all your tricks." Thorin looked up and gave me a smile sending shivers down my spine. And as he gently spread my legs out the max my fingers entangled in her hair and my eyes widened and I let out a load yelp dripping with pure ecstasy.


	12. Outstretched Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Hearts are Separated

*Thorin's POV

I stretched my legs out and then peeked open my eyes. We were both facing one another nose to nose. I almost had to cross my eyes to see her whole face. Her hair was a mess but her face was peaceful in sleep. I brushed her hair from her face as she slept on. As I kissed the tip of her nose she almost seemed to smile. I pulled back a little with my arms still around her. The covers had slid down exposing her bare chest. Slightly I smiled to myself and took my fingertips rubbing trails along her chest and dancing around her probably tender buds. I thought of the events that transpired last night and knew that we had both lost the wager. Both of us crying out deep into the night from pleasure and each others touches,kisses, and licks. I bit my lip as I felt myself get a little stiff but I shook my head and turned back to her. The braids in her hair sparkled as they hung down touching her chest. Seeing the sun in the middle of the sky I knew it was probably really late. I sighed and propped up on my elbow and still traced over her chest. Then slowly I planted kiss over her chest and crawled over slowly laying down on her. She moved a little but still stayed in sleep. Laying on her lower half I put my head down kissing her navel. Then I traveled up and moved up to her neck. "Mmmm...good morning..." she mumbled stretching out. As she stretched out her arms I planted kiss lightly sucking over her breast causing her to moan a little. "Your not to sore are you?" I asked a little concerned. Looking down at me and shaking her head with a smile she reached up stroking my beard. Under the covers I stroked her thigh rubbing them and rested my chin between her lower chest. Both of us with eyes closed laid there and her fingers found my hair running through it lovingly. Every touch she gave me was like a spark, and after last night, she had caused a fire.   
\---  
We slept our morning and evening away. I laid on top of her because she refuses to let me move off saying I was "Her warm teddy bear." Whatever that means. Laying there with my hair flipped over and her slowly rubbing the back of my neck I had woken up. With my cheek on her stomach I sighed and rubbed it softly. I thought about our future and what we were to do to be together. To be able to not have to worry about being seen or raising a family. I sighed and closed my eyes "Amralime." I breathed. "My love. My lover. My wife." I thought. And in that moment everything was perfect. Not a care or worry in the world, but, I was unaware of the dangers and brokenness we would discover in Erebor.

(3 days later)

We walked hand in hand through the field. After three blissful days of eating fresh food sent by Dis, love making all day, and staying in bed, I was a happy man. When we got to the fields I had scooped her up effortlessly. She wasn't as heavy as some say she might look. I twirled her around as she giggled until I would set her down and kiss her lips. I felt as if I were a 15 year old who was in love.   
Once reaching Erebor again walking hand in hand we pulled from one another so no one would see. As we walked past and into the fate Kili sat there and looked up with a smile. I nodded to him and Molly gave him a warm smile. "Break a lot of stuff?" He teased. I scowled at him and Molly blushed. I shook my head "Kili, no." As we walked pat him and deeper into Erebor we wandered down the halls and I pushed her against the wall and began kissing her neck. She giggled as I did so and we both were happy. And then we heard the marching coming towards us. I pulled back from her to see six dwarves her soldiers from the blue mountains come towards us. They then seized her and she gasped pulling her from me. "Hey!" She exclaimed pulling back against their grip. "What in Durains name are you doing." One soldier turned "Taking the prisoner to the council. I shook my head "She is no prisoner. Let her go!" I demanded. The soldier shook his head "I'm sorry your majesty, but it's Friars orders." I glared "Is it now..?" I looked at Molly who looked frightened but held it together.i nodded to her as they began pulling her away "I will fix this."

We both stood before the council and I shouted "On what terms has she been arrested for?!" I demanded. Friar looked down "Why, consulting with our neighboring enemy Kingdoms. We found a letter being sent out for an ambush." As he held it out to me I jerked it from his hand and read over it. I shook my head "This was not her." Friar shrugged "The guards found it in her room. It had just been written last night." I became angered "She didn't write it." He leaned forward "On what proof?" I slammed my fist on the table "Because she was with m-" I stopped before I could finish and the council looked angered but Friar only amused. "I here by sentence her...into exile." My eyes shot up wide. "She is to be cast out from Erebor and from the city of Dale to across the lake and into Lake town. If she chooses farther that is her choice, but she is not to enter Erebor or the city of Dale from this day forth." As I saw the guards seize her again I shook my head "No!" I ran towards her but guards grabbed me as well. "Thorin!" She shouted as they began dragging her out. The company then ran into the room and saw what was happening. Before drawing their swords some more guards drew their own blocking them. As she was near the exit I shoved off my guards and raced towards her. Fear evoked her face as I grabbed her cheeks. I crashed our lips together as they moved in sync just as I was grabbed again and we were pulled apart. With both of us reaching for one another with our stretched arms I whispered "I will find you again, Amralime." Her eyes closed as she mouthed an I love you and she was pulled out the gates of Erebor.

I scowled at Friar "I am the King. She is innocent and you know it as well as I do!" Friar nodded "Yes, you are the King, and you should know that there are worse things than exile." I met his glare and I thought about it and my heart sank. I could not win this, and the only thing I could do to keep er alive was for us to keep apart.


	13. The Feeling of Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This might be a little squeamish part with sexual assault in it so be warned

AN: This chapter is pretty heavy and long. It contains rape and a sweet and a little sexual moment between Thorin/Molly.

*Molly's POV  
A week ago I was banished to lake town. Even after all these years most of it was destroyed. The very old and poor people lived here. However there were men who looked like they had crawled from the darkest places of Middle earth here. I found myself in a tavern alone and worried. I didn't know what happened to Thorin, but they wouldn't hurt him, would they?  
Sitting there someone sat next to me "What are you doing here girl?" I looked up seeing a woman in an old dress hanging low on her chest. Looking at her in sadness I could only guess the things she has to do for money. "Why would a sweet thing like you be here." I shook my head "Because I have no where else to go." She seemed to feel sorry for me and nodded "Just cause I know how things work around here I'll make you a deal. I'll give you a safe place to stay..." she said looking at the gruff men around "As long as you help work the tavern." I glanced around seeing one other girl serving. My eyes wandered and I looked for Thorin hoping he would come in and get me, but he didn't and I had to do what I had to. And honestly I wish I hadn't.

After a few weeks things weren't to bad. I would serve the drifters coming in, some a little rougher than most, but none of them bothered me. At least, not until one dark cold night.

*Thorin's POV  
I had thought every way to get her back. I tried to prove her innocence but the only proof I had was her being with me those three nights, and bringing that up to the courts would only risk her death.  
I didn't eat nor hardly sleep wracking my brain trying to be with her and worrying about her every second. I hated sleeping the most. The bed cold and empty without her next to me. I felt empty and hollow again, but I knew some way I would get her back.  
Sitting in my study the doors opened and Dwalin stepped in "Thorin, we have something." I stood and a young boy from Dale entered in. He didn't speak a word but walked up handing me a letter. As my eyes read over it closed it and narrowed my eyes and placed it in my jacket. I smiled at the boy with a nod and then looked to Dwalin "Go get the compan-" The doors then burst open again and a panicked Nori appeared "Thorin come quick!" I furrow my brows "What is it?" He shook his head "It's Molly."

(A few hours earlier)  
*Molly's POV  
I worked in the tavern filling drinks all night. Many men came in but mainly lowly farmers. Sarah, one of the Tavern girls who worked with me walked up next to me. We were about the same size but she was a couple inches taller than me. She wore glasses and smiled to me "Busy night." I nodded with a laugh "You have no idea." We became friends in the time of the month and a half I had been here. She was half elf half human. She never knew her elvin father but her mother said he was in the Elvin army to Thranduil. She lived in Dale but came here for work to earn extra money. As I wiped the table down and she slid two more drinks down I heard thumping and saw a burly man with a scar down his face sit right in front of me. "Well, what do we have here? A beardless girly dwarf? Or city girl from Dale?" I looked up at the man with a blank face "Neither." As I fixed a beer and handed it to him his hand touched over mine and I pulled back quickly. He chuckled darkly "I like the soft ones." Sarah then stepped next to me "Sorry buddy, but she's not on the menu. Why don't you go screw yourself somewhere else?" He glared at her "Why don't you shut it?!" She placed a hand in her hip and gave a haughty look "You ba-" I stopped her "Its alright Sarah." She nodded and glared at him while walking away. I didn't speak as I continued cleaning until he spoke "Married woman are you?" He asked. I glanced at him as he pointed to my bead. I tucked my braid behind my ear and nodded. "Lucky fella....he dead?" I shook my head "No." the man laughed "Who is he?"  
"No one you would want to mess with." The man laughed with a snort and then tossed a coin on the table before licking his lips looking at me and then walked out. I breathed out and Sarah came over to me "Are you alright?" I nodded a little shaky but calmed down removing the man from my mind.

After the tavern closed I took the garbage in an ally way only a street down. As I tossed the garbage away I felt someone grab my wrist. I gasped and winced hitting the hard stone wall. Looking I see the man from earlier and he smiled at me "Alone at last." he hisses and begins kissing my neck. "No!" I shout trying to push him away. As he continues I squirm against the wall and pull a hand free. I punch him harshly in the mouth and try to run. He then grabs my hair and I yelp as he throws me to the ground. Then he's on top of me delivering harsh punches dazing me out. I squirm weakly to get away. "Stop moving you bitch!" He shouts harshly gripping my shoulders lifting me before slamming the back on the stone ground. I feel the throbbing in my head and my vision is blurry. The cut on my lip stings and I try to move but can't. I feel him lifting my dress and I whimper trying to fight. "No,no,no...! Please..!" I cry. Trying to keep my legs shut he grips them and spreads them apart harshly making me wince. He delivers a punch to my ribs making me groan. "You won't enjoy this!" He spits "This will not be over quickly!" Then I feel his fingers and feel the shark pain. I gasp and it caches in my throat. My eyes are wide and a slight scream cut off comes from my throat. This was happening to me. This horrible thing many girls have gone through. But I never thought it would happen to me. As he pulls his hand back he starts undoing his pants. My body goes numb and I feel nothing. And I feel like nothing. Then I remember Thorin and how strong he was and how he believed in me and always said I was strong even when I thought I wasn't. With gritted teeth I then lift my leg kicking the man in the head. As he falls over I quickly fix myself and then try and stand to escape. But as I try to run I feel another punch and I fall down. I keep getting hit and I curl up in a ball trying to block the blows. As I wait for another blow I hear him yelp and then fall. I look seeing an arrow in his leg. My eyes turn up and I see Kili holding his bow with angry kindling in his eyes as he then runs with Fili grabbing the man harshly by the shoulders. "Molly!" I look up and see Bofur kneeling next to me. "Your alright lass." He says slowly picking me up. My body aches and my vision is blurry. "Oh no." Bofur says and I know he sees my state and knows what happened. "Let's take this filth back to Erebor." Fili says. The man chuckles "And what do you dwarves have against me. What? You work for her husband or something? Do you think I'm afraid of him?" He chuckles. I then grab Bofur's shoulder and smile at the man "My husband is Thorin Oakensheild....and you should be very afraid." I smile at the man as his eyes turn to panic and he tried pulling from Kili and Fili's grasps shouting "What?! No! No, I didn't know!" As they drag him ahead Bofur helps me along and I shake my head "I can't go to Erebor. The council they banished me. They-" Bofur shook his head "Have no more power. Not after tonight." Then he led me back to the kingdom of Erebor.

(Present time)

*Thorin's POV  
I stood there looking in horror and anger. I saw her battered body as Bofur led her in and a man I did not know Kili had on his knees with Fili's blade at his throat tightly. Glaring at the man I gritted my teeth and then took Molly from Bofur. "Thorin." She said weakly as I hugged her. I held her tightly kissing her cheek with my eyes closed savoring the feeling of her from over the month. After hugging I handed her back to Bofur and I growled "Take her upstairs." Bofur did as he was told leading her from the room. As I glared at the man and I advanced towards him until a voice shouted. "What in Durains name?!" Shouted Friar as him and two other councilmen entered in. I glared at him "Why?" I growled. "Why would you do this to an innocent girl!?" He pretended to be confused "What are you talking about?" I yanked the letter out and slapped it to one of the other council men's chest. "This letter was sent out by Friar to have her 'taken care of' in his words. Meaning erased and he sent the letter privately so he" I growled pointing at the man on the floor "may kill the Queen... of Erebor." Friar scoffed after the councilmen read the letter and glared at him "Queen? Her? No, you are not wed. You are not married, you have no proof." I stormed over and growled under my breathe "Then ask the sets of 12 dwarf eyes in this palace." As he looked around the company and my sister Dis stood around us. Turning to Friar I scowled "What you have done is treason and worthy of death." The elder dwarf looked afraid but I softened a little "However, she would not want that. She's too kind for it and worries for blood on my hands." The dwarf glared at me but seemed relieved. I narrowed my eyes "You will here by be exiled. Past the forest of Mirkwood and no refuge will be had for you in the blue mountains. You are exiled from your own kind. You will not have a friend in the world." The dwarf seemed shocked but glared at me and smiled "She will not sit long on the throne. Neither will you. Not as long as she is by your side." I chuckled angrily "I would rather relinquish my crown and my home than not have her by my side." The dwarf shook his head and then turned leaving. The other councilmen bowed to me and then removed their crescents of claiming power and council and dropped them at my feet. As they left I turned to the man on his knees. He glared at me but I saw the fear. "And what are you going to do to me?" He asked. I glared down "Depends, what did you do to her?"

\---

I raced up the steps and down the hall. Then I saw Dis coming out of Molly's room "Dis, how is she? Is she alright?" Dis closed the door holding her hands out stopping me "Thorin, wait." I shook my head "Dis tell me, how bad is it?" She looked down "What did the man tell you?" I growled "The filth told me nothing. So Kili and Fili took him to the dungeons." Dis bit her lip and looked down "She's in shock." I then held my sisters shoulders and she looked at me in sadness. I spoke slowly "Dis. What. Did. He. Do?" Before she could answer the door opened and one of the female healers came out. She looked worried and I saw her with a little blood in her hands wiping them off. "She's in there." I quickly went to go in "Thorin wait!" Dis called but I pushed past her and went in closing the door. She sat there with her torn dress and tangled hair. Slowly I walked to her and crouched I front of her. Her blue eyes shifted from the floor to meet my eyes. "Amralime, what happened?" I asked softly brushing her hair from her face. Her face was blank and her eyes stared at me as if she were telling me. After a moment I thought and my eyes widened. Slowly my eyes shifted down. Her dress had a little blood on the hem and my eyes saw the bruise on her knee. Slowly I carefully pulled back her dress and saw the bruises up the insides of her thighs where he had forced her legs open. I stopped and breathed in a little and then clenched my teeth looking in despair and anger. She then sniffled gasping loudly and not saying anything. I placed my face in my hand wanting to weep for my love but didn't. Anger coursed through me and I growled bringing my hand down "I'm going to kill him." Just as I was about to stand and go rip his head off she quickly grabbed the collar of my shirt. I stopped and looked down at her and her bowed head. Her body trembled and she pulled me back down. I stood between her legs and looked at her as she cried in humiliation and pain. "Amralime...Amealime..." I spoke sadly as her face buried in my chest and I stroked her hair. She weeped silently and I felt the tears dropping onto my chest. Closing my eyes I felt one single tear fall silently down my cheek as I held her. Carefully and gently I stood and picked her up bridal style carrying her to the bathtub.

I had ran a nice warm bath. The heat steaming up the bathroom. I closed the door and walked to the edge of the tub where she sat. She had ceased crying and now only stared in silence. Removing my over coat and rolling the sleeves up to my shirt I went over to her and started pulling down her dress sleeves. She quickly gripped my hand stopping me with eyes closed. I knelt down "It's only me Amralime.....its only me..." I said gently. Still not letting my hand go I pulled back and then went to the lamp turning it so low that I could barely see her sitting there. Walking back instead of removing her clothes I removed all of mine. Then slowly I took hers off. Not wanting her to hurt anymore I scooped her up bridal style and stepped into the tub. I sat down in the deep warm water and nestled her between my legs in front of me. Automatically small little streams of blood came up from between her legs in the water before fading. She winced when the water hit and I just rubbed her facing soothing her and forcing down the anger and sadness I felt. Once she relaxed I grabbed a clothe and dipped it into the water. I wiped it over her back washing her. As the rag went over her shoulders I saw the bruises where that bastard had grabbed her. I also saw the purple bruise in the center of her blades where he must have slammed her against a wall. After washing her back I slowly leaned her against me with her back against my bare chest. I took the clothe and wiped her face carefully swiping the blood and dirt off. Her face was blank as I did so. Moving the clothe down I ran it across her chest and breast not in a lustful way, but in a loving and caring way. As I cleaned her I was afraid to clean her any lower in fear of hurting her. So I just wiped down her stomach and sides seeing the bruises. Then slowly she bent her knees and lifted her legs. I looked down at her as she closed her eyes tightly preparing for pain. Taking the clothe and soap I lowered it between her legs touching her swollen folds. She whimpered fairly loudly gripping my forearm and turning her head in my arm pressing her mouth against it. I kissed the back of her hand and sighed but continued to clean as she gripped my arm in pain. I was gentle and after a few minutes she relaxed when I finished. Seeing all the dirt and blood dirtying the water I let it all out and then filled it back up again with warm water. I then just washed her hair and rinsed it with her two braids still in.  
Afterward we both just laid in the tub. The warm water engulfing us. She no longer bled but just laid there against my chest as I trailed soft light circles on her chest. With one arm around her neck loosely she held onto it tightly as if afraid to let go. Holding her there I then looked down "Darling?" She didn't reply and I looked down brushing her damp hair back to see her eyes closed in some form of drowsy sleep. Tilting my own head back and looking at the ceiling I just closed my eyes feeling her against me. Skin on skin. And I was with my wife and I was happy to be with her and glad that she was to be with me. Where she was safe. After a few more minutes I then let out the water and grabbed a towel. I wrapped it around her and then one around my waist. I picked her up and stepped out and into the room. I placed my clothes back on and then I dried her and dressed her warmly and then brushed her hair out and removed the beads and braids.

Both of us laid in my bed with darkness around except the fire in the furnace. Laying there with me behind her I put her braids back in her hair with the beads. The rest of her unbranded hair laid against the pillow starting to curl. As I finished the last one I heard her sniffling and saw her shoulders shaking. "Oh Amralime....Amralime..." I breathed and pulled her to me. She quickly rolled over and nestled into a ball against me right under my chin. I held her to me as she cried and then chocked out "T-thank you Thorin...thank you-thank you..." she whimpered through cries. I shook my head not needing her thanks. I the looked down at her and she looked up at me. I shushed her and ran my index finger down her temple shaking my head. She covered her mouth "He hurt me....h-he hurt me so b-badly." she chocked. I nodded and closed my eyes and held her cheek rubbing it. She shook her head"I don't-I don't want you to kill him." I nodded "I won't." She nodded and her face turned cold "Good. Because I want to." My heart broke a little seeing the hatred in her eyes mixed in sadness. Everything that happened she didn't deserve and a part of it was my fault. She sniffles and then brought her face into my chest. I then wrapped my arms around her and buried my face in the crease of her neck and weeped as well.

Amralime: My love


	14. Taking Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin is Being all sweet some more

WARNING: Mature Content 

*Thorin's POV

I awoke in the middle of the night. The room was warm and a little stuffy. Looking down I saw her asleep on her pillow facing me. My finger traveled along her bruised and battered face softly. Anger burned in my chest as I thought about what she had went through and wished she had been with me. I cupped her cheek and planted a kiss on her forehead before getting up. I went and burned out the dimming fire causing the room to be completely dark. As I opened the windows to let in the cool breeze the wind blew and I breathed in the fresh air. Everything was calm and quiet and seemed so peaceful. "Thorin...?" I looked over at Molly who had awoken. She walked stiffly towards me holding the wall. "Hey, you should be resting." I said as she reached out to me and I held her. She shook her head leaning against my chest and looking out into the night seeing the city of Dale and the full moon. As the breeze went through our hair I smiled at her courting braid and then her marriage bead with the moon crescent and thought of her and the sky. Her eyes were closed as she was relaxed against me feeling the air and being against me.   
Reaching up I rubbed my thumb over her cut bottom lip. Her eyes opened up and she grabbed my hand and held it to her chest. She softly placed a kiss on my knuckles and kept her lips there holding my hand. My heart ached thinking of how someone could have hurt someone so innocent and kind. And how lucky I was that she is mine. Turning my head down to look at her she looked at me with her mouth still on my and and her thumb grazing it. She rolled her cheek on my hand and looked at me with a slight smile. I didn't smile back but looked at her blackened eye and pulled her sleeve down a little seeing her bruised shoulders. "Maybe I can contact Gandalf and see if he has a healing charm or potion." She looked down for a minute then shook her head "No, it's okay. Just let me heal on my own." I furrowed my brows "Molly, you will heal quicker and you won't have to be reminded everyday about what happened." She then shook her head and turned facing me and wrapped her arms around me "No matter if I see my face or not I will always remember. But I will remember what happened and that I survived. That I got through it, and you helped me with that." I stared down at her and tucked her hair behind her left ear. She then stared at my chin brushing my beard lightly. Leaning towards her as she closed her eyes I planted a soft kiss on her blackened eyelid. My lips lingered there for a moment until I went to the other. I then went down kissing her lips gingerly and holding her as if she were a China doll.   
Her lips moved slowly and in sync with mine as her arms tightened around me. My lips trailed a line down her jaw and down her neck. I kissed the bruises on her collar bone and top shoulder and trailed my fingers lightly over them. As I kissed her shoulder and neck I only did it lovingly and didn't want things to go too far in fear of hurting her and scaring her. As I pulled my lips from her skin and held onto her she then went on her tiptoes and whispered "I do have bruises in other places." I smirked a little but then frowned "But I don't want to hurt you." She pulled back and then planted a kiss on my nose. She then whispered "I know you won't hurt me. Because I know that you will take care of me." I looked down at her and saw the blush on her cheeks. Taking the hem of my shirt I lifted it over my head and dropped it to the floor. Her hands ran from my stomach muscle to the top of my chest leaving goosebumps over my body. Reaching my fingers under her shoulder straps I peeled her dress make slowly finding her in only under wear. I pulled her close to me feeling her bare chest against mine. My heart was racing and I wanted to take her then and there, but I loved her, and after what she went through I would understand if she never wanted to be touched again.  
And what she asked of me I did. With her standing there I kissed her neck and the bruises following them down. I kissed down her collar bone following the bruises and one on her right bud. I softly took it into my mouth sucking lightly and her letting out a soft moan. I then kept trailing down kissing her soft stomach. I then lifted her up and laid her gently on the bed as her legs dangled over the side. I looked down at her and laid over her planting little kisses down the center of her chest.  
Hiking her legs up I got on my knees with my head between her legs. I planted light kisses inside her thighs in the bruises that were a dark purple. Traveling farther inside she squirmed and I glanced up seeing a moment of pain go across her face. I then leaned farther between her kegs and kissed her folds through her underwear. She shifted a little from slight pain but moaned in pleasure.   
All I wanted to do was make the pain go away, and if I had to kiss it away that's what I was going to do and did. After kissing her bruises and pained folds I grabbed my shirt and put it on her and we crawled under the sheets. As one of her legs was wrapped around mine and her face in my bare chest I brushed my fingers lightly on her shoulder blades under the shirt.

AN: just thought this would be a sweet and loving romantic chapter. Kind of a start of a healing process thing.


	15. Trial

*Molly's POV

I woke up laying completely on top of Thorin. My head was rested on the center of his chest and my legs straddling both sides of him. His arms were wrapped around me with one hand on the. Ack of my right thigh and the other around my waist. Slowly I lifted my head with my hair falling to one side. I saw Thorin's sleeping face and head turned to the left. Trying not to wake him I went to get off him but his grip tightened pulling me back down. "No." He mumbled. "Just a little longer." I looked around "A-am I not hurting you...?" He shook his head "No, your keeping me warm. It's comforting. I like you this close." I smirk a little and lean up "How close?" I whisper with a little smile and plant a kiss on his lips. He smiles and breathes out and I lay back on his chest.  
\---  
*Thorin's POV  
I stood there with arms crossed "What are we going to sentence him?" Dwalin asked. I shook my head "When she's ready." I walked around the throne room seat as Dwalin spoke with me. "We should have kept a closer eye." He grumbles. I nod and sigh "I know." Rubbing my temples and close. Y eyes Dwalin gets closer "Thorin, it wasn't your fault." I shake my head "I know, but I should have protected her." Another set of footsteps marched up and I looked seeing an angered Kili "We should take that piece of shit and stick a sword in his belly!" I stand "Nephew, Molly will decide what is to be done with him." Kili growled and glared looking away. "Well, I hope her dark side is darker than his is." As the doors to the throne room opened and Molly stepped in wearing another one of my long sleeves dark blue shirts and black pants and. Town boots the young dwarf prince rushed to her. "Molly." He reached wrapping her in a tight embrace. She hugged him back both standing there still. I felt a little jealousy but let it subside. "Molly!" The rest of the company said in unison and rushed to her all surrounding her and hugging her. No one said anything as she hugged as many as she could. They all then group hugged with her arms around Bofur and Gloin and Fili hugging her from behind, Kili on one side and then Bonnie who walked over picking them all up together. They groaned as he squeezed them tightly but then set them all down.

We all sat around the dining table. All of the company were talking and cracking jokes to get Molly to smile. However, if she did crack a smile it went as quickly as it came. They all understood even if it saddened them they kept on smiling and chatting. "Aye, I went to visit Bilbo, but I left as soon as I got there." Molly furrows her brow "Why?" Bofur smirks "Cause lass, no good in the pantry...." all the dwarves giggled lightly and Molly smirked "Wander how that happened." Soon all the dwarves were laughing and laughed harder as Bombur shoved an entire plate of food in his mouth. As I looked around I chuckled lightly and glanced over seeing her laughing and smiling widely. A little bit of food was being tossed across the table and she sent even some of her own at Oin. I admired her smiling seeing the bright smile. As I was admiring her I then felt something swipe across my cheek. The table went silent looking at me as I swiped the barbecue sauce from my cheek and glared at Kili who sank down. Before I could shout a spoonful if mash potatoes hit my shoulder. I looked over and saw Molly smiling with her lips pursed and holding a spoon. As I stared at her she sank down and then I glared at her and then picked up a spoon of jelly hitting her in the face with it. She gasped and then giggled and the food fight of the century broke out.

*Molly's POV

Food was everywhere. Potatoes,noodles, ham,and lettuce were thrown everywhere. I laughed tossing what I could get my hands on at the first people in my vision. Soon drinks were tossed. I sat there looking at Thorin who spilled his own wine in his lap. As I laughed he glared at me and then grabbed my glass of water splashing it in my face. I gasped and wiped my eyes as Thorin sat back laughing. I then giggled watching him surprised seeing him act like a kid and seeing this side of him. The fun side.  
As I grab drink and everyone is tossing food and drink back and forth soon there is nothing left and we are all left in a laughing and food covered mess.

\---

Thorin led me outside and to the media where he first proposed to me. We laid on a large quilt with a picnic he had prepared. And I mean Dis. As we sat there with the cold air blowing and Thorin's coat over me I bit into a plump juices grape. "Are you enjoying the food?" He asked sipping some water. I nodded swallowing the sweet fruit "Very much. It's good. Better than the ones back home." Thorin nodded laying on the blanket "Your home, I've learned many things about it, and even some of your kin, but what if your mother? You don't seem to speak much about her." I looked down and shook my head thinking about her "My mother she is....wonderful." I say with a sad smile. "She's everything anyone could hope to have in a mother. Granted she's not perfect but she comes close." Thorin smiled a little and I looked at my hands and laughed "She was so silly at times, but always there to pick me up when I would fall. Or there when my father would frighten me over....stupid things." I bit my lip not looking at Thorin whom I could tell was listening closely. I then smirked "But, now I-....if it's been 50 years I was asleep and a year awake then she...well she won't be missing me anymore." My voice trailed off and I chewed my jaw biting back tears for the fact that my mom wasn't alive anymore. Thorin's consoling hand rubbed my shoulder and I looked up blinking the water away in my eyes and I smiled. Thorin nodded "You can cry if you-" I shook. Y bead and looked down sitting up and pulling my knees to my chest. My chin rested on my knee and I stared out into the field. After a few minutes of silence and Thorin scooting up next to me with his warm arm around me I felt the sadness slowly wash away. I told Thorin of the happy moments and laughed thinking how my little sister would look and not be so young anymore. Thorin chuckled hearing stories of when I was little and how my little sister reminded me more and more of Fili and Kili the more I thought about it. "I miss them." I mumbled with a sad smile. Thorin nodded and wrapped his arm tighter around. T chest as I leaned against his chest. "I know you do. I know I miss mine." I held his arm and laid my cheek down "I'm sorry, it must have been hard seeing that. Everything that happened with your father and grandfather." With a stern face Thorin turned away and cleared his theist. Seeing the hurt in his eyes I didn't say anything for a while. I then rested my lips on his arm "They would have been proud of you." Thorin's arms tightened around me and he buried his face in my hair. I rubbed his strong arm and then I felt him shake a little. "Thorin...?" Holding me tighter to keep me from turning I then pulled his arms away and turned. He was looking down and sniffed then turned his head to the side. "Hey...hey..." I said grabbing his face. Holding his face in my hands he tried resisting looking at me. When I saw his face I saw the heartbreak and redness in his eyes. "Thorin...there is nothing wrong with crying." He shook his head "But I am a King, and your husband. I'm suppose-I'm suppose to be strong for you." I nodded "And you are. You are Thorin, you are so strong. But I'm your wife. Just as you are strong for me I too must be strong for you when you are weak. That's what partners are for." He looked at me tearing up but clenching his jaw. I smiled rubbing the side of his face and nodded. He then breathed out and closed his eyes and tears flooded his cheeks. Silently he cried and I caressed his hair and face. I pulled him close and he buried his face in my chest and wrapped his arms around me tightly.   
\---

I woke up with the sun in my face. I looked and smirked brushing a strand of Thorin's dark hair from his face. He slept so contently with his face relaxed. I giggled silently as I saw he drawn up eyebrows. Brushing my fingertips over them softly they seemed to relax and his shoulders lowered a little. I smirked and my heart just beat loudly in my chest staring at him. My husband. Someone whom I thought I would never meet yet alone fall in love with.   
My hand ran over his cheek as he slept on not even stirring. I snuggled closer to him pressing my forehead against his and soon found sleep as well.

My skin tickled slightly feeling his warm hands rub slightly up my thigh under my dress. I stirred a little and sighed smiling. "It's almost sun set." He mumbles deeply in my ear. I scrunch up feeling the tickle of his breathe on my ear. As his actions came to a still and I saw his eyes I wandered over to where he looked at the bruises on my collar bone. His fingertips then traced over them and he clenched his jaw. Pulling back he sat up and then turned from me. I then sat up as well and he shook his head "We have to do something with him Molly. We can't keep him in a cell forever." I looked down "Why not? He deserves it dosen't he?" Thorin quickly turned to me "Of course he does and much worse, but it's been a few days and you have ignored the subject every time we speak of it." I look down as he continues "You act as if nothing happened like you didn't get-" his voice trailed and I became angered at the short tone he had with me "Raped." I say cooly. He then freezes and stares ahead then to the ground. I nod "I know that it happened Thorin. I know I got banished,I know you tried to save me, and I know I got raped. I know because I felt-" I stopped and then sighed running a hand though my hair and pushing the memories back. Biting my lip I knew I would have to face the music "Bring him to the main throne room." Then I stood and made my way back into Erebor leaving Thorin under the tree.

 

The man stood in chains pinned down by Dwalin. "Did you know who she was?" Thorin asked circling him. The man glared at Thorin and then looked sneering at me. "No." I swallowed feeling the tightness in my throat and broke my gaze from him. "Did you beat her?" Thorin asked again. I glanced at him and he nodded "Yes." Thorin nodded and then stopped in front of him "Did you rape her?" The man smirked "Who." Dwalin then hit the back of his knee's and he hit the floor. Thorin nodded to me and I walked slowly down the steps next to him as he held my hand from the man's veiw. "Her. This woman before you. Did. You. rape. her?!" Thorin barked. The man looked up at him with a glare and Dwalin shook him "Answer the question filth. There was a long silence and I looked around at the company and other people from Dale staring at him and waiting in the Jury seats. The man's cold dark eyes stared up into mine and he smiled creepily and nodded "Yes, I raped her." There were whispers and I felt Thorin's hand tighten around mine. He looked at the people and some shouted "String him up! Piece of filth! Behead him!" Thorin then glared at him "I hear by sentence you to death by beheading. At dawn's first light." The man didn't even seem to flinch and turning we were about to head back up the steps. "In fact." the man said. I stopped as Thorin walked a little ahead of me and then he too stopped. "I ravaged her actually." Slowly I turned along with Thorin. I felt sick to my stomach. He smiled at me "How did it feel? How did the pain of my blows feel upon your face?" he hissed. "Enough!" Thorin shouted but he continued. "How did it feel as the pain shot through your body as I felt you? You liked it didn't you? You liked it you filthy fat swine! You liked it didn't you?!" Thorin bellowed "Take him out of here!" As Dwalin stood him he then laughed madly "I suppose a part of me felt bad. No one could ever truly love you. I guess I just wanted to pity f*ck the fat girl." I turned from him and closed my eyes clenching my fist in anger. I bit down hard on my teeth until I almost tasted blood. Then I heard his voice "Just like your lowly King." My eyes flew open wide and I quickly turned swiping Thorin's sword from his sheath and in one quick movement plunged it into the man's belly. He gasped and let out a choke. People gasped and began whispering and some woman even let out a light scream. I glared into his eyes as he stared up at me. I then leaned to the side and hissed in his ear "You will not enjoy this...!" I twisted the blade getting a yelp from him. "This will not be over quickly!" Slowly with all my anger and strength I dragged it up from his belly getting pained gasps and gurgles from his throat. When I reached the center of his chest I then quickly pulled the blade out. He let out a gurgling noise and then blood erupted from his mouth and his eyes wide in pain. He then fell over on his side as some of his intestines fell out from his stomach. I breathed rapidly watching as he choked on his own blood twitching on the floor until his body was still and death overcame him. In the deathly silence I blinked looking at his body and saw the mess around him. I stumbled forward a little and looked down at my dress seeing the blood on it and over my hands and felt it on my cheek. I gasped a little and slowly the blade slipped from my hands and clattered on the floor. Stepping back I looked up seeing even Dwalin's shocked face. Thorin's arms then came from behind me holding me whispering calming words. But those words were distant as I looked around the room seeing the shocked faces of the company and the look of fear in others. And then I realized that not only were they afraid of me but I was afraid of myself.


	16. Lost in the Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MATURE CHAPTER!

*Molly's POV

I stood in the shower washing off. (Just imagine they had some really cool way of making showers) I looked down at my hands as the water ran down my back. The crimson red color covered both hands and slowly dripped off onto the shower floor. I then remembered the feeling through my hands I felt as I dragged the blade up. Feeling his flesh rip and tear under my strength. I then shook my head and began frantically wiping my hands desperate to get the blood off. I gasped once it was all off and I placed my forehead against the wall. I closed my eyes and breathed out. Never in my life had I taken a life. At least not a human one. Even though I knew he was a awful person I still took his life. A life that shouldn't have died so unjustly. He faced trial and got death, but got sentenced a more swift one. Standing there I then hear my husband's voice "He deserved it." Feeling his hands wander from my elbow's up to my shoulder I then feel Thorin's naked body against my back. I nod "I know, but not that way. Not in front of those people. Not by my hand." Thorin's then turned me from the wall to face him. I was a little embarrassed to be naked in the shower with him even though he had seen me before. I was not only ashamed of what I had done but also remembered the man's words. "Fat swine! You liked it didn't you?!" Thorin's hand wandered to my cheek and held it crazing his thumb over it. I held his wrist with both my hands and turned my face in resting my lips on his palm. "You had the only right to take his life. No one deserved to do it more than-" I closed my eyes and spoke "The right...Thorin, no one should have a right to take another life. No one. It should not be our decision but our maker's. Only he should decide that." Thorin sighed and I looked at his hair now a little damp laying, sticking on his shoulder. "Do you know...what I felt when I stabbed him?" I asked looking up at him. His face seemed softened and he shook his head. I closed my eyes and looked away. My voice was shaky and I hit my fist against my thigh "It-it felt....good." Thorin looked at me and sucked in the warm air "It felt good it was like I was stronger than him, it made me feel more...powerful." I said whispering the last part. Thorin reached back up again "Molly..." i shook my head and turned my head away "No, no don't. I stabbed him. I saw the look in his eyes as he died. I-I watched him suffer and choke on his own blood! Thorin I-I killed him!" I shook my head and brought my hands up holding the side of my head shaking it back and forth as I walked around the huge shower that could fit almost half an Orc pack."I killed him.....I killed him-I killed him." Feeling panic inside of me rise Thorin then grabbed my wrist. "Molly, Molly, it's okay. It's okay..." he said soothingly. I calmed down and kept down the tears and stared at him. His head lowered a little to look at me "I know, I know that revenge felt good because I have felt it too, and it's okay. Those feelings may be dark but everyone has a dark side but it's the choice we make rather to live in it or just with it." I nodded as I calmed and my brows furrowed. Thorin brought my hands holding it to his chest. I stared at my hands as my fingers loosened from his and I began rubbing the hair on his chest. His own hands then wandered down from mine and to my elbow's holding my arms. I looked down rubbing my hand a little lower down to his stomach. As he pulled me closer and we were chest to chest I blushed madly feeling his member against me and I clenched my legs together a little tighter. Thorin ran his finger's down my spine slowly sliding against the water. "Why didn't you tell me all this before?" he asked. I shook my head "I didn't want you to think any different of me. I didn't want to be disappointed in me." Thorin smirked and shook his head pressing his forehead against mine "Armalime, I would never be disappointed in you. I love you." I smiled a little "I love you too." 

 

(VERY MATURE CONTENT BEYOND THIS POINT! 18+ I'm serious if you're not 18+ DO NOT READ)

 

 

Thorin then leaned in bringing his lips barely kissing mine. After one slowly little peck he leaned back in and pressed a little harder and pulled me even closer to him. With my arms around his neck our kiss deepen's and I hear him moan into it. I sigh as his hands wander down and up my back and run over my rear. As our kissing pace speeds up and only break for small gasps of air he then pushes me back quickly against the shower wall and my hands hold his face. His tongue slips into my mouth exploring it rapidly but sweetly. Our tongues sliding back and forth I can feel him harden and he quickly lifts me off my feet effortlessly. Wrapping my legs around him he props me back against the shower wall as the shower continues to fall onto us. I gasp for air and look up as he hungrily attacks my neck kissing and sucking lightly. One hand entangled in my hair and the other on the left side of my rear he leans against me and goes lower kissing and licking against my breast causing me to moan. Grabbing my legs his lifts them with one on each of his shoulder. If my face was red before it was bright red now. As my legs rest on his shoulder's he holds my legs with my back still propped against the wall. He then spreads my legs a little wider and quickly goes between my legs. I gasp and let a deep moan escape my body as I grip the shower rack just above me. I feel his tongue slide against my inner libia quickly and then goes deeper with quick and deep licks and strokes. My breathing is rapid and I close my eyes as my arms begin to shake and my insides seem to shake. One hand then comes down and I grip his raven hair but not to hard. He then pushes his face farther in and pulls my hips quickly onto his mouth. I gasp feeling the tip of his tongue brush and flick over the bundle of nerves. I let out another loud noise I didn't know I could make. The moistness then forms spilling over and I gasp feeling my orgasim increasing. I feel Thorin tasting me and he hums inside me making my body shake. Lightly he sucks and licks causing me to moan and throw my head back. He then pulls back and the water rinses his face as it hit's him. I close my eyes and try to control my breathing and feeling the water running down my chest. Picking my legs back around his waist he then slowly licks the water up my chest and pulls his tongue back once he reaches my chin. I sigh out breathless and open my eyes looking at him and he looks at me. I breathe out and then stare at his lips before taking his face in my hands against and attacking his mouth. Wrapping my legs tighter around him as our tongues slide back and forth again I gasp and slightly bite his bottom lip as he penetrates me quickly. With the warm water and moistness from me he then slides out before quickly going back in and pushing me against the wall. He gasps and I find his mouth again as his pace quicken's and our orgasim's increase. With a hard thrust Thorin and I both gasp and he moan's deeply from within his chest. My folds then clench around his member and he pushes in deeply and I wrap tighter around him meeting the thrust. He almost cries out in a deep growl and I feel him release inside me and I am breathless feeling it spread inside me. As he continues to move bringing us down our kisses become slower and more gentle. 

Slowly Thorin then backs up bringing me from against the wall and leans against the other sliding down it. As he sits on the shower floor I sit atop him and his forehead is pressed against my chest and my chin is rested atop his head. Both of us breathe raggedly in the warm steamed air. With him still inside I breathe out and slightly laugh and so does he as he then looks back up at me. I then settle down all the way on his lap and he tenses a little inside me causing me to bite my lip. He smirk's a little and reach's up holding my cheek. He then brings my to him and I hold his face caressing his beard as he kisses my softly slightly sliding his tongue against mine. Pulling back with our lips still brushing one another I smile against his lips and then plant another little peck on his lips. "We should take shower's together more often." he says and I giggle with a nod and lean in for another kiss lost in the water.

 

AN: If you read it and it was bad I'm sorry. I'm not good at writing smut, and it felt REALLY awkward writing it, but this is a romance story and I think this is important to not only have them say how much they love each other but to show it and for Thorin to love her for who she is and not how skinny/big her body is. That he loves every curve,crevice,and lumps anywhere she has. And remember everyone YOU ARE ALL BEAUTIFUL/HANDSOME! DO NOT LET ANYONE OR SOCIETY MAKE YOU THINK ANY DIFFERENT!


	17. The Color of the Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly eats pickles and peanut butter. EW!

AN: Slight time skip

 

*Thorin's POV

I sat in the meeting room looking at the dwarves (mainly the company) sitting around the round table along with Bain, Bard's son and leader of Dale and a few of his noblemen. Even amongst all of us was Thranduil, the Elvin King of Mirkwood. As much as I disliked him being here my wife being right as usual insisted that we needed him Elf or not. "The dark army is advancing towards the west of our forest region. I fear that they yearn to try and claim the lonely mountain." I along with the others listened to Thranduil. "I know that we can hold them off from our boarder's. We will still endure, but this is not a fight we wish to be apart of." I shake my head "But were already in this fight. How long? How long can you keep them out of your boarder's until they break through? What then?" Thranduil glared at me but then looked down and knew I was right. "I agree with Thranduil. While we should fight I believe that we stay out of it a while. Or at least until we figure something out. Learn more about our enemy until we strike." I smile a little at my wife who spoke softly and even earned a smirk from the stern Elvin King. Other's murmured and nodded head's, but Bain looked around "Wait? How can we wait? What happens when the enemy decides to strike before us?!"A few others nod and agree and I sigh and close my eyes as their voices raise. "Thorin, why can't we strike now?! Why can't we fight?! We will be slaughtered!" All these voices shouted out and then I jumped lightly hearing the loudest. "SHUT IT!" I looked to see Molly glaring at all of them. They all seemed shocked and settled back down in their seats and looking like children whom had just gotten scolded. I wanted to laugh but resisted doing so as she nodded "Thank you, now, while we all worry about this new enemy we must keep our heads about this. Try and stay calm and see what can be done before we strike and get our forces together." They all nodded and the meeting was adjured and I was surprised and impressed with my wife.

 

She left very quickly from the meeting and I couldn't seem to find her. As I walked down the hall and to our room I heard the light retching noise. "Molly?" I called. I then heard her voice from the bathroom "No, Thorin, don't come in." I stepped into the bathroom seeing her slightly green looking face and her sitting by the toilet. (Just imagine they had toilet's) "Are you alright?" I ask walking over and resting a hand on her back. She nods "I think it was Bombur's stew. Too much hot sauce." I nodded looking concerned at her and she looked at me with a nod and smile "I'm alright, I promise. You don't have to stay here. I'll just lay down a while." I nodded and brushed her hair back and nodded "Yes, and I will be laying right next to you if you need me." 

We both laid in our bed under the silk sheet's. I laid on my side wearing my pants and long sleeved green shirt. She also wore one of my shirts and she laid next to me. I stared at her as she slept peacefully with her chest slowly rising and falling. I reached up and rubbed her rosey red cheeks and then traced her full plumb lips gently. I lean over and plant a gently and small kiss on her lips and she dosen't even stir. Laying back I smile to myself closing my eyes and drifting to sleep.

\---

*Molly's POV

 

It had been almost a week and a half since I got bad sick. Only two more times did I get sick, but nothing major. Now as I sat in the kitchen I was miserable. I had the pickle jar and peanut butter jar in front of me. My mouth twisted up tasting the large pickle I ate with loud crunches. I hear a whistle and look up seeing Bofur walk in. "Oh! Hello lass...say...are those...pickles? he asks pointing. I nod and look down at them in disgust. "And your eating them from the jar?" Slowly I nod and sigh. "You've eatin' nearlly the whole jar. Taking a big bite of pickle I look up and whine "I KNOW! And I don't even like pickles!" He furrowed his brows "Then why are you eatin' em?" I throw my arms up "I don't know!" I take another bite and then get a spoonful of peanut butter and shove it in my mouth. Bofur then holds his index finger up and turns on his heel to leave. "Bofur?" I call. He stops almost wincing"Yes?" I sigh "Can you bring me back more pickles?" He turns back around and sighs seeing my now from angered to teared up face "I think you better go to the healer."

 

*Thorin's POV

I walked down to Molly's old room to see the furniture covered with sheets and a ladder against a wall. "Um, Molly?" I call. She holds a paintbrush in her hand and looks over at me with a smile "Hey." I look around "What in Durain's name are you doing?"She sets down the brush and shrugs "Oh, you know, just thought about changing the color of this room. Looking over at her I just stare at her with her shining blue eyes and brown wavy hair. With her flashing me her smile I gaze at her more fondly. She even seems to almost be glowing in a way. "What is it?" she asks smiling more. I shake my head and walk towards her with my hands behind my back "Nothing it's just, your smile, it's beautiful and bright and....you look happy." She nods with a slight giggle "I am happy. I'm so happy Thorin. I am living the life I didn't think I could have." I smirk and she smiled back and then I look around "So, why are you painting this room again?" She shrugs and smiles a little "Oh you know, just thought I would re-paint it before the baby comes." I nod "Oh, that sounds-" I freeze mid-sentence and my eyes widen and I turn to her in slight shock. She smiles at me widely and then begins laughing at my face. My jaw drops slightly with a smirk on my lips and I nod "Were-were having a-...y-your..." She nods and I reach out resting my hand on her stomach. I laugh a little and then were both laughing happily and I lift her up in a tight hug and spin her around. She hugs me tightly and I bury my face in her neck until I set her down. I pull back holding her face and she smiles widely. I chuckle and lean in planting a compassionate kiss on her lips. I feel her smiling into the kiss and then I smile as well. She then hugged me tightly and pulled back "Oh Thorin what if it's a little girl? Oh and she has your bright blue eyes, raven hair,and with a slight cute curl in it! She would be so-" Before she went on I chuckled "If she has to have my hair and eyes then she had to have her mother's looks and heart, and then I know she would be the most beautiful child in all of Middle-Earth." I brush my wife's cheek as she blushes and smiles looking down obviously not 100% believing me when I say that she's beautiful. I then shrug "A little boy wouldn't be so bad either." She then nods and claps her hands lightly "Yes! Oh a little baby Thorin running around with a little toy hammer." She says happily. I smirk and then it fades. "But what if it turns out to be more of a little Kili or Fili...?" Her smile fades away and looks at me a little worried and shrugs. "Hey! What's wrong with a little Kili or Fili?!" We turn and look seeing Kili,Fili,Bofur,and Dwalin standing at the door. I chuckle and Molly leans against me "Nothing Fili, but I think we might be having a little Thorin running around here in a few months." I wrapped my arm around her "Or a little Molly." Kili then whooped throwin his fist up and ran over pulling my wife from me and lifting her up and spinning her around causing her to laugh and Fili taking her from him and wrapping his arm around her neck and her arms around him as their cheeks were pressed together. Then they all group hugged joined by Bofur. I stood there chuckling seeing how happy she was. Dwalin walked over to me and clasped my shoulder "Congratulations Thorin." I nodded with a smirk and sighed watching my wife happily smile and hug her two nephew-brother's. 

\---

 

It had been three days since I got the news about her pregnancy. I was still smiling even more so. At little meetings I would even find myself smiling a little and getting some odd looks. Dis even had her own little fan-girl meltdown when she found out. In about a month or two there would be the 'baby shower of then century' in her words. Stretching my arms out laying in our bed I found my wife's spot empty. My eyes opened and I looked around seeing her absent from the room. "Molly?" I called sitting up and then standing putting on my robe leaving it open to expose my chest and stomach. Going out and down the hall I went lower into Erebor to the library but didn't find her there nor out in the garden. "Where is she?" I thought. Then hearing a glass clink I smirked and headed into the kitchen. Walking down the steps and peering into the open door I saw her sitting there in another one of my shirts and her long black skin tight pants. I leaned against the doorway watching her as she sat there sipping on a very large glass of milk. As I looked at her face I saw the sadness in her eyes as she ran her hand over her stomach. She sighed propping her head on her elbow and her brown hair falling to one side. "Mom...I wish you were here. If you were I guess I wouldn't be so worried about...doing the wrong thing." I saw her rub her stomach a little more and she sighed taking another sip of milk before setting it down again. I slowly walked in and snuck behind her and wrapped my arms around her rib cage and pressed against her. She smiled a little and I rested my chin on top of her head. "Are you not tired?" I asked. "You've been working hard on the baby's room all day." She rubbed my arm and then I loosened my grip so she could turn on the stool and face me. Shaking her head she leaned forward and planted a kiss on my chest and lingered there. When she pulled back she rested her forehead on my chest "No, even if I wanted to, I don't think I will ever get to sleep." I furrowed my brows and lifted my hands to rub her face "Why not?" She looked up at me with her chin on my sternum. She shook her head "I don't know...just...can't." I rubbed her cheek "What if I knew a way to make you fall asleep?" She smirked a little "How?" I sighed rubbing her temple "I have my ways." She smiled and closed her eyes resting her cheek against my chest and reached inside my robe wrapping her arms around my bare torso. I knew that she had seen more of me and felt a lot more of me before, but in this moment for some reason my face seemed to redden a little. Feeling her soft hands against my skin so lightly and her face against my chest. My hands rubbed from the top of her head and down her hair repeatedly until I nodded "Come on, let's go to bed."

 

We laid in our bed under the cool sheet's. The room was a little cold even for me considering winter was here. Molly laid her head on my stomach and had softly been rubbing my abs making my skin tingle. I stroked her hair and it laid back on my chest. Softly and lowly I then began to sing.

"Far over....the misty mountain's cold.....to dungeon's deep....and caverns old. We must away.....ere break of day......to find our long......forgotten gold....." 

Continuing the song and adding slight hums here with a little of her humming and us harmonizing a little slowly her hand ceased moving and I heard her deep and steady breathing. I smiled sleepily rubbing her head just before carefully scooting her up against her pillow and wrapped my arms around her and closing my own eyes into a deep and comforting sleep.


	18. A Day in Dale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and his wife spend a day in Dale.

*Molly's POV

I woke up with my cheek laid against Thorin's chest. I sighed brushing my hand against Thorin's chest softly as it rose and fell. My eyes closed as I listened to his strong beating heart almost lulling me back to sleep. I felt his hand then run through my hair and I sighed with a smirk feeling his lips on my forehead. "Are you awake yet?" I groan and rub my eyes before settling back on his chest "Barely." He chuckles deeply making me smile and wrap my arms tighter around him. "You really are one for hugs aren't you?" He asks. I squeeze tighter and wrap a leg around his and nod. "Mhmmm." I can tell he's grinning and he wraps his arms tighter around me and then pulls me closer. After a few minutes of lazily laying around I sigh and Thorin pulls me on top of him and I straddle him on both sides. He looks up at me and my elbows prop on both sides of his head. I smirk and run my fingers through now the only single streak of grey hair in his head. The other streaks had gone away and he looked I assumed just as he did before Smaug attacked. I pulled up and kissed his forehead causing him to smile. As I left my lips on his head his lips then kissed my chest and I laughed a little then pulled back. We both rested our foreheads together and I felt his hands wander up rubbing the back of my thighs causing me to shiver. "Feeling better?" He asked leaning up and catching my lips. I kiss him back slowly but with deep passionate kisses leaning in to him. He then rubs up my rear giving a light squeeze and I giggle and smile as he does and our lips brush against one another. "Something wrong my queen?" He asks. I smirk pecking his lips between words "No, nothing at all." We kiss a little harder and I take a leap of faith and brush my tongue against his. He moans and I lick his top lip and pull back "Something wrong my King?" Thorin smirks and holds my hand up intertwining his fingers with mine. He brings my hand to his lips kissing the top over and over again. He then unlocks our fingers and holds my fingers planting soft kisses on them lightly. I smirk and lean down laying my face on his chest. Once he finishes he rest his chin on my hand and clutching it against him. We lay in silence and I sigh kissing his bare chest. "I live for this." He says. I look up to him "What?" He sighs and rubs my hair back "These moments with you. Laying her, kissing you, feeling your warmth against me. Wrapping my arms around you. Having your bare my child.....the love of my life." I blush deeply and nod "And your the love of mine. Your the first person I've ever loved and who has ever loved me. I love you, so much." He smiles as I rub his beard and he lifts my shirt up a little rubbing my chubby, curvy sides and feeling my stomach. "We both do." I say meaning our unborn child as well.

\---

We walked into Dale. I wore my long sleeved blue shirt, brown pants, and boots. My brown wavy hair if halfway pulled back with my braids hanging down loose with the rest. Many people greeted Thorin and he introduced me and they seemed pleased to meet me. I thanked them and was polite as possible and returned a friendly smile. As we walked around I heard a call. Looking up I see an older man. His shoulder length hair and beard are Snow White and and his brown eyes look worn. "Bard?" I breathe. He smiled and slowly makes his way over to me with his Cain. I laugh heartedly and my hand leaves Thorin's as I go over to my feeble old friend. I hug him and he chuckles "Oh, dear girl, how good it is to see you." I nod hugging him "And you too Bard." He pulls back and rests a hand on my shoulder "My son, he told me everything. So it was true. Your soul was trapped at Dol Guldor?" I nod "Yeah, but, Thorin, he....saw me. Heard my souls crying out and he came for me." Bard laughed "I always knew that dwarf had a soft spot for you." I giggled and he nodded to my marriage braid "A very soft spot I'll say." I giggled and nodded and he hugged me once more and I hugged my old friend.

"So, when will the carination be held?" Bain asked. Bain, his wife Rae, and their son Balin (named after their dwarf friend) looked up at me and Thorin. I furrowed my brows "What do you mean?" Thorin nodded to me "Many of the dwarves from the blue mountains are coming down. Slowly but surly. They will want to reside here in Dale and maybe one day form their own village along the mountain side and valley." I nodded "Yea, but a carination for what?" Bard chuckled "For you of course." I turned to him "Me? What? Why me?" He set down his wine "Well, the city of Dale and the dwarves of Erebor will want to get at least a glimpse of the queen under the mountain." As Bard smiled at me and I looked around at everyone looking at me. I sighed "Well, I'm not against it, but I don't- what if they don't...well, like me." A few of them chuckled and Rae spoke up "Dear one, they will like you. And yet, even if they don't you should still carry on in grace and beauty and show them the kindness you have in your heart." I smile at her and she smiled warmly back and we all continue dinner conversing and in some odd way the years seemed to fade and all was well, but then we heard the screams.

 

—-

We rushed out into the balcony. We looked out seeing a dark army with torn red flags approaching. They had black armor and yet inside their helmets was nothing but pitch blackness. "Thorin...?" I breathe out. He grabs my arms pulling me back "Get inside. Go, get on the horse and head back into Erebor. Sound the alarm and alert the company. As I head to leave I stop "Come with me." he pulls out his sword along with Bain and pushes me for the door "I can not. I need to stay here. You must hurry." I shake my head "I'm not leaving you." He holds my cheek and I grip his wrist and he presses his forehead against mine "I promise you. I will return." I nod with furrowed brows in worry and then hold his face planting a kiss on his lips. When we pull apart Bard walks over "I will watch after her. You go, she will be alright." Thorin looks at him then to me and begins to walk away. "Thorin?" I call. He stop and turns as well as Bain. I look at me husband and nod "I love-" he stops me by rising over and planting another kiss on my lips. He pulls back "I know, so do I." Then he and Bain rush down the hall with sword in hand and I go the other way with Bard and Rae to reach the horses.

We ride through the city of Dale. People run and scream in panic. Some dark soldier's run past us but Bard and I swipe them down easily and I watch the bodies crumple and break into glass. Riding on my horse I look around for the road to take when I hear clattering. Looking back I see Thorin and Bain fighting against the dark army. It isn't a full army but it's enough. "We must go on!" Bard calls. I nod and then we keep heading out and down to the field heading to Erebor. Looking ahead and riding hard I see Bombur looking out at the fight. "Sound the alarm!" I shout. "Sound the alarm!" He then see's me and puts together what's happening and jumps up wobbling to the large horn. With three long blows he sounds off the alarm altering everyone in Erebor. We are halfway to the gate when I feel and arrow whiz by. I gasp and look back seeing five dark army rider's. I kick for my horse to go faster as the black horses behind us start to gain distance. My horse then whinnies in pain and I yelp as it falls to the ground. I roll and look up seeing an arrow in it's side. Bard then rides up to me with an outstretch hand. "Come on girl!" I reach up for his hand and he pulls me in front of him and we take off again with the dark rider's not far behind.

As were riding we see the gates of Erebor and I know we will make it. Then I hear a choke and turn back seeing an arrow piercing Bard's back. He then slumps and falls off to the ground. I stop the horse "Bard!" I shout. Wearily he sits up and points "No! Go! Leave me!" I shake my head and sadness fills me. He then smiles and draws out his bow "Go." he says. I swallow down my pleads for him to come with me and I turn back riding hard again towards Erebor not seeing my old friend kill two of the rider's only to have five arrows enter his chest. Looking ahead I can see Kili,Bofur,Bifur,and Dwalin standing at the doors of Erebor. "Molly! Come on!" Bofur shouts. I can sense the rider's gaining on me and my heart is racing in my chest. As arrow's are fired at me and barely missing Kili let's his own fly and striking one of the rider's closest to me. "Hurry! Ride!" Dwalin shouts. Just as I an feel the very breathe of the horses from a rider my horse runs through the gate and the dwarves slam the door shut.

I stop and then slide off my horse and some of the dwarves rush to me. "What happened? What's going on?" Dwalin asks. I shake my head "The dark army, they are attacking Dale. They have blocked the main exit. The forces of Dale are fighting and Thorin is with them"They look worried but all nod "Alright, lads, lets go. Get the rest of the company and rally the other dwarves when we get to Dale." Dwalin commanded. I nodded with the rest of the company "I'm coming with you." Dwalin stopped "No, your not. Your staying right here in Erebor until this is over." I shake my head and grab his arm "Dwalin, my husband is out there. If he dies and I'm not-" Dwalin cut me off. "If Thorin dies then Erebor will still need it's leader. And what would happen to Thorin if he lived and you died along with his heir?" I looked down at my stomach and then back up to Dwalin. He had a sad smile on his face "I know you want to fight, and I know your brave, but the line of Durin must prevail." I looked at him then over to Fili and Kili who nodded to me. I sighed "Alright. I'll stay."

As the company got ready and went out I along with some other dwarf and human women and children stayed inside the gates of Erebor. Looking over the balcony with some others. The fighting from Dale was loud and it brought back many bad memories as my mind flashed back to the day of the battle of the five armies and how that day had ended, but there was no magic to wish on now. As we watched the battle unfold and I worry about my husband there then was a loud bang. We all gasped as the platform rocked. I looked over the edge to see about thirty dark army soldier's lined up in the field looking at us. Then to catapults were on both sides sending flying rocks hitting against the wall. Another hit shaking the foundation more and the woman screamed and some fell on their knee's. "Your Highness! What do we do?!" a woman called out clinging to her shaking daughter. I looked in worry and didn't really know what to do until I saw the bows lined up against the walls with quiver's and arrows. I nod to all them "We fight."

With most of us having bows we then aimed firing off arrows down at the army striking some and taking them down. "Aim for there chest!" I called out seeing that it was the most sensitive spot to make them crumple. We killed many and even took out one catapult. As us women cheered there then was a loud crack. My eyes went to the hills and I saw one large catapult being pulled up. There was a rock in the sling that was caught on fire. I gasped and looked around "Take cover!" I shouted. Before anyone could react the bolder was fired and crashed into the center of the front gate. There then was a loud crack and the wall came crashing down with all of us standing on top.

*Thorin's POV

I had a few snatched but nothing major. There were many of them and while they were a challenge to fight it wasn't anything we couldn't handle. I had seen my wife get inside the gates and that was one less thing to worry about. "Bain!" I called as I saw a soldier swing towards him. He ducked out and shouted swinging my sword cutting the soldier straight through the middle sending out glass shards. As we kept fighting killing more and more the numbers seemed to shrink but I stopped when there was a loud crack and I heard screams. Then to my horror I looked up seeing the gates of Erebor fall with my wife standing on top and then it crumples to the ground in a pile of rock and dust.


	19. I Will Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day in Dale ends tragically

*Thorin's POV

I raced up to the crumpled gates of Erebor slicing down more soldiers until there were none. But I knew more would come. Walking over the debre and past running women and childeren my eyes darted around. "Molly?!...Have you seen my wife? Have you seen her?!" I asked but many shook heads and others fled. Many were injured and some husbands came to their wives aid. The company began helping some people and Kili and Fili found Dis safe. "Sister!" I called and went to her. She shook her head "Thorin, I tried." I shook my head in worry "Tried to what?" She looked sad "I couldn't reach her....I couldn't grab her in time." My eyes widened and I stepped back shaking my head slightly blinking. Dis went to say something but no words came. Then I turned and began searching again. I looked everywhere until I saw a large bolder. It laid atop her from the stomach down. It was about the size of a single man chariot not being that large but large enough. "No." I choke out and run to her and see the scrapes on her body. "T-Thorin!" She cried out in pain. I hold her head and look around at the rock "I know. I know." She shakes her head "The baby....Thorin the baby!" She says in panic. I then try my best to shift the rock and she screams as it shifts slightly. I then settle it back down and grab her hand. She breathes heavily and grips my hand as I hold hers. I nod and look around "Don't worry, we will get Gandalf and the company will get the bolder off. Can you-does it hurt?" I ask. She tears up and shakes her head "I-I can't feel anything." Her voice is just above a whimper and panic floods me and her head tilts back and she groans in pain. "Hey, just hold on." She then sobs a little "Thorin its crushing my stomach. I can taste blood....the baby Thorin.. the baby." She cried looking at me. I rub her head and blink the tears back and I nod "I know, and it's going to be alright." She nods and then I see the blood pooling from under the rock. "Oh God..." I breathe through gritted teeth. "What-what is it?" She asks. I shake my head and smile not wanting her to see. "It's-its nothing." She then coughs and grips my hand tightly "I love you Thorin." I shake my head "No, don't you say goodbye. You've done it once already you will not do it again." I hold her hand to my lips and kiss it and she smiles at me with tears going down her cheeks. I nod "You can't go without me. We're....we're meant to be." She smiles "Meant to be...." she breathes out. Her hand then slowly begins to loosen and I shake my head "Armalime no....Armalime." I call. Then I am grabbed and pulled from her. "Thorin!" She croaks. I turn seeing the dark soldiers grabbing me and I jerk from their grasps and try and get me sword. I swing it out but one grabs my arm and bends it. I cry out in pain and the blade falls from my hand clattering to the floor. Then I feel a sharp pain in the back of my head and my vision blurs. I hit my knees and before the darkness surrounds me I hear her call out my name before fading.

"Thorin...!.....T-Thorin..." Then I mumble "I will return to you..." and she continues to call

"Thorin....Thorin.....Thorin....."

 

"THORIN?! Son of Thrain! WAKE UP!" I gasp feeling the splash of dirty water on my face. I cough and look up seeing I'm in a dark place. Some sort of volcanic cave and I look up seeing a large Orc with one another in the corner. He smiles his evil grin down at me and begins circling. I keep a straight face and grip the chains around my wrist a little tighter. "Oakenshield. Years ago our fallen leader would have paid a pretty price for your head on a pike." I ignore the Orc filth as his face lowers to mine and he chuckles. "Yes, tough, you are tough. Just as your wife was." I clench my chains and pull against them "What do you know of my wife?" I spit. He smiles "The bolder was heavy yes but what we have done is much more....damaging!" I shake my head "Your bluffing." The Orc smirks and holds out his hand. Two Orcs disappear around the corner and then I see the shadows. "No....please.....please...! NO!" I hear Mollys voice scream. I see the shadow of a blade and see one stab it in hear leg and I hear a scream ring out. My gut twist and I pull harshly on the chains "No! Let her go! Leave her be!!!" I shout. As I hear the ripping and tearing noises meshed along with her screams the Orc smiles and then speaks in black language stopping them. I hear her screams still as the two Orcs leave and come back around the corner. "Molly! Molly!" I shout as her screams begin to die down. The Orc laughs and I glare in hatred at him. He crosses his arm "Oakenshield. She can not hear you." I furrow my brows as he leans down "She would need ears for that." Then he takes his fist and striking me harshly against the face.

*Molly's POV

My eyes flutter open. I can still feel the pain and I groan. I want to wipe the sweat from my face but even my arms refuse to move. As I look around the dark room my eyes adjust and I see Gandalf sitting in a chair smoking his pipe. "Gandalf...?" He looks my way and stands quickly walking over. He holds my shoulder "Its alright." I draw up my brows and then look up "The baby?!" He nods "It's alright, the child and you are fine. Oin might be hard of hearing but he's a great surgeon." I smile and lay back relieved "Thank God..." Gandalf nods "Nothing is broken anymore and everything is almost completely healed. I nod "Yeah, and I'm sure with the help of some of your potions." Gandalf chuckles and nods and then I become fearful "Gandalf. Where's Thorin?" His face then falls and looks and sighs and says with almost a sneer "Mordor."

AN: Sorry it was short, and Molly was never captured. Thorin was seeing an illusion and he will be having lots of those.


	20. He Would Do it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly gives the company a pep talk. Thorin is suffering.

*Molly's POV

I sat in the throne chair with my legs curled up. I stared down at me stomach now with it being more protruding than usual. It had been two weeks that soldiers from Dale and some of the company had gone out in search for Thorin, but nothing. They only found packs of Orcs and slaughtering them but none of the Orcs would talk. As I sat there with legs curled up the doors opened and I sat up quickly seeing Dwalin enter in. He walked towards me and I came halfway meeting him. "Anything?" He looked disappointed "Nothing, not a single Orc west or east of here has him or will talk." I look down and here the rest of the company come in. I sigh and look back up at Dwalin "You know where he is." He shakes his head "No, that is the guessing of one wizard who wasn't even here." I shake my head "And what if he is there? What if he's still alive-" Dwalin growled "Thorin is dead! If he were alive he would have given us a sign or we would of heard." I clenched my fist and tears brimmed at my eyes by Dwalins words and my heart hurt at the thought of Thorin being dead. I glared at him "So your giving up? Well, he wouldn't have. If it were one of you Thorin would not hesitate to go out and rescue you. He would do it for you." They all looked to the floor and Fili steps forward "We can not risk the lives of the company or people of Dale any longer. If word gets to us and he is alive then we will go for him, but until then we reside here." I bit my lip and nodded then glared at all of them "Then you reside here." I turn on my heel and then head for my room to change my clothes. "Molly?....Molly?" Fili calls after me along with the company following. "Molly where are you going?" Kili asks. I stop and look to all of them "I'm going to Mordur to get my husband with or without you." I then head up the stairs with all them following "You can not go. You'll be shot seas before you can reach the gate." Kili says grabbing my arm. I pulled back and turned looking down at them "It was my fault that he got taken. And I know that my husband wouldn't sleep if I were captured and wouldn't give up. And if I give up and stop believing he's still alive I might as well be dead myself!" They all looked sad and Bofur came up to me and nodded "Alright lass, we will go to Mordur, but you have to promise you'll stay here." I went to protest but stopped and remembered the life I carried inside me. I sighed and nodded and Bofor smirked and rubbed my shoulder. I teared up and cleared my throat but my friends all gathered around hugging me and consoling me.

I stood at the gate with Dis. So badly I wanted to go with them to risk my life as much as they were theirs but I had my son or daughter to think about. As Dis hugged her sons and some others I walked up to Dwalin. His head was bowed to me and I wrapped my arms around him in a hug. He was caught off guard but slowly hugged me awkwardly "Look after them for me." He nodded and I pulled back. Then looking at everyone I sighed and they all came around and I hugged all of them. "We'll find him. I'm sure if it." Kili said. I nodded and breathed out "I hope so." Then looking to the company I smiled "I'm so proud of all of you and glad to call you my friends." And with that they bowed and I bowed deep as well and then they all went out the gate and rode off to Mordor.

\---

After two days of trying to finish the babies room with Dis I would find myself late at night in the library. I would study over a few Dwarvish words trying to learn. I didn't ever feel like going to bed because it was always cold and lonely without Thorin there next to me. Staring down at the book my fingers traced over the word Armalime. My love or love of mine. I then repeated the word over and over again wishing to hear Thorin's voice.

*Thorin's POV

I felt the sharp blade dig into my shoulder. I screamed as the Orc twisted it in deeper and I felt my flesh rip and tear in the twist. The pain flowing in my veins and making my body shake as my raw wrist pulled against the chains. As the blade exited my shoulder I breathed out in a low growl and slumped back down. The large Orc then grabs me around my throat and unhook my chains. I try pulling against the two Orcs that grabbed me but their grip was too strong. Looking ahead I then see a large table and more chains and sharp tools. There were also hammers and other things I didn't even want to think about. The Orcs then slammed me against the table and snarled with Sug smiles as they chained my wrist and ankles down. I tried pulling against them as a large Orc came over and ripped my shirt down the middle. I breathed hyperventilating preparing for the pain I knew I would feel. The large Orc then grabbed a large hammer. He walked over to my side and lifted it. I gasped and a choke escaped me as the hammer came down colliding with my ribs making a sickening cracking noise. He then lifted it again hitting a little lower on my other rib cage. I yelped and clenched. T fist feeling the sharp pain erupt inside of me. I sucked in air trying to regain my breathe but each draw made my sides burn more. As my body then laid back on the table I breathed in and out with a slight deep yelp of pain. I slowed my breathing down trying to control the pain. Then as the large Orc grabbed a large curved knife I felt the tip of the blade dig into my side. I tried holding it in but couldn't. I let out a scream and pulled against the chain with my head arched back. My eyes were squeezed shut tightly. The blade wasn't deep enough to kill me, but deep enough for agonizing pain. As the blade left my side and a little over my stomach I felt a soft hand on my chest. I slowly opened my eyes and saw her looking down at me. Her eyes seemed sad but she smiled down at me. She straddled me and her face only inches from mine. I felt her hand softly graze the side of my face. I whimpered a little and winced feeling the blade carving just above my right pectoral. Once the cutting stopped she looked over at the bleeding cut. Her eyes narrowed and her hand land over it and brushed my skin lightly. She looked back down at me and rested her forehead against mine. I breathed out feeling nothing but her touch on my body. Slowly she lowered down and planted three small kisses down my sternum. Coming back up to me she then whispered "Fight. Fight Thorin. Fight and come back to me." When her lips then hovered over mine I closed my eyes and felt her lips gaze mine. Then with a gust of air I felt her leave and she was gone. I breathed out in almost defeat and slammed my head back. My body felt pain once more and I saw the Orc then holding another type of blade. I nodded remembering her words and gripped the chain tighter and stared straight up as I felt the hold iron blade be laid across my skin.


	21. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just the title of the chapter

*Thorin's POV

My head was slumped down to the floor. My hair down in my face as sweat and blood dropped from the ends. Every breathe I took in was painful in a ragged wheeze. My lungs contracting and my broken ribs painfully moving out then back in. I didn't know what day it was or how long I had been here but I knew everyday I was beaten,tortured, and starved for days until I was fed a scrap of bread and filthy water. The sockets of my arm ached where my wrist had been chained and arms lifted up never resting. My wrist bled from where the torture was so bad I would pull against the metal as it sank into my flesh. I could feel the dripping water from the ceiling drop down into the cuts from my whipped back. Some of them had began to heal but others were still there. Slouched there on the floor I so desperately wished to hear my wife's voice. I had to of known they couldn't of taken her. At least not without dying first. I wanted to be with her. Or at least see her one last time before they eventually grow bored and kill me. As I hear the faint growls from the tunnels everything soon became quiet. Then I hear her voice "Thorin? Thorin?" My head slowly lifts up and looking through my left swollen eye I see her. She kneels in front of me with a smile. "Molly...?" I croak out. She reaches up and brushed my bloodied beard and smiles at me. I feel her hand touching my face and my eyes never leave hers. I lean in to kiss her but my heart sinks. I shake my head "You are not her. She-she is far away from me." I look at her and then her smile faded. She then screams and her eyes turn black and then an Orc is in her place. It strikes me across the face and busts my lip and I spit blood. Just as it's claws sink into my color bone I shout in pain. Then I see a blade come out of its mouth. It makes a choke noise then slumps over dead. "Thorin! Durian help us!" I hear Dwalin say. I slump weakly down and look at my old friend as he uncuffs me "D-Dwalin....?" He nods to me "Aye, it's really me." I chuckle lightly relieved that it was really him. "Dwalin, hurry, the Orcs now know we're here." "Kili." I breathe seeing my nephew with bow drawn and then see the rest of the company with weapons drawn. As my arms fell Dwalin and Bofur caught me and helped me to my feet. "Dwalin.....my...my wife...?" He nods "She's alright lad. She's safe and the baby is fine." I then tear up a little and tilt my head back "Thank Durin." As they began carrying me along we went down hallways shooting random Orcs with arrows or slicing them. Looking behind us we saw the light heading towards us in the tunnels. "Their gaining on us." Bifur said and shook his head. I sighed and felt my eyes droop "Go....go on...without me." Dwalin shook his head "No." I then gripped his shoulder "Tell my wife...I-I love her." Dwalin then narrowed his eyes and tossed me over his shoulder "Tell her yourself." And then seeing the light approaching there was a screech and everything went black.

*Molly's POV

I looked at my belly which was just a little more swollen. It had been a month and a half since I learned about my pregnancy and had been almost four weeks since I had seen Thorin. For almost a week the company had been gone and Dis and I became worried. We worried for their safety and if they even made it to Mordor at all. I paced back and forth biting my thumb nail in front of the large roaring fireplace in the main living area. I wore one of Thorin's shirts and my brown stretchy pants and socks. Earlier today we had the official funeral for Bard. Many were gathered and thought that if one day soon I would be burying the company and Thorin the same way, and it terrified me. Just as I was deep the thought the door burst open. My head snapped up and I saw Dis standing there. Her eyes looked terrified. I shook my head and marched to her "No,Dis,no, Dis?!" She shook her head "Their back. Their back. The company is alright." I breathed a sigh of relief and covered my face. I then brought my hands down "And Thorin?" Dis eyes fell and my heart started to break "Dis...?" I chocked out. Her eyes looked back up and nodded "He's in pretty bad shape." I felt relieved he was alive and wanted to jump for joy but the look on Dis face scarred me. I swallowed "How bad is in bad shape?" Before she could answer I heard a scream ring out through Erebor and my eyes widened and I breathed "Thorin."

I ran all the way up the stairs to the infirmary. The screams of my husband only getting louder with each step. Once I reached the floor I raced down the hall. "Molly?!" Dis called after me but I ignored her. My heart rammed in my chest hearing his screams and I wandered what they had done to him. Just as I saw the room I went to run in but Fili caught me. "Woah! Wait! Molly stop!" He commanded. I could barely see Thorin's thrashing body through the crack as Oin worked on him. "Let me go! Let me see him Fili!" I growled. He pulled me back and held my shoulders "Molly, stop, listen to me. He doesn't look good at all." I stopped resisting a little and shook my head. Fili sighed "The Orcs had him chained up. They had been torturing him all this time." I gritted my teeth and shook my head and heard him scream again. I looked at Fili and breathed out "Fili, he's scared. He's in a lot of pain right now. And I'm the one person who might be able to calm him so please. Please let me see him." Fili stared at me then shook his head and grabbed my wrist "I'm sorry, but no." I growled and seethed in anger and nodded "Alright." I gripped his wrist and twisted it and after repeated "Ow's" he went to his knees and I burst through the door. The sight before me was heart crushing and gut wrenching. Blood was all over the Dwarves working on Thorin. Blood splattered onto the table and floor. Bofur and Kili were trying to hold Thorin's torso down but his legs still kicked even under the restraint. "What are you doing in here lass?!"Bofur asked. "You shouldn't be here. You need to go." I shook my head "I'm not leaving." I then ran to my husband head above him. His face was beaten and swollen and his eyes shut tightly. He didn't see me and his screams were ear piercing as Oin removed sharp shards of glass and metal from his cuts and gashes. "Thorin! Thorin! Hey,hey,hey! Thorin can you hear me?" I called holding his shoulders. He continued to scream from pain and then there was a snap and the restraint on his legs broke free. "Fili! Help!" Bofur called. He looked to me "Lass, your going to have to hold him down." I nodded and the three dwarves ran down and tried tackling Thorin's legs. The moment Bofur left Thorin's bare torso go he bucked up and tried to push Oin away. I pulled him back down and laid halfway on top of him. "Thorin! Thorin!" I called as he continued to scream. "Hold him still! I have to place his bones back into place." I felt scared and only imagined how bad this would hurt. I looked at my husbands face twisted in pain and his screaming. I then laid my hands across his chest and purple bruises. My cheek rested on his forehead and my chest against his. Softly and soothingly I whispered "Ithrikî Armalime.....ithrikî." I breathed speaking Dwarven. "Tha'm here...Tha'm here. Ithrikî Armalime." I whisper to him. Thorin still groans in pain but his body relaxes and he calms and is almost silent as I repeat this over and over. I keep my forehead against his as I whisper this. I stroke the side of his face and rub gently over his swollen eye.

*Thorin's POV

I could not describe the pain I felt. It erupted all over my body at once and it was if I were seeing red everywhere. The pain surged and I knew this could not be the work of my friends. They had not rescued me and I was only left behind even if they had been here. I flailed and screamed fighting to get away which only caused more pain. There were shouts that I could barely hear over my own cries. But then I heard a soft voice and felt the gentle touch. I opened my eyes and saw the white glowing light as she ran to me. Her blue eyes laid upon my battered body. Her cheek rested against me as she whispers. "Ithrikî Armalime.....ithrikî." Tha'm here...Tha'm here. Ithrikî Armalime." she whispers softly. I still and go almost silent as she gets up and looks down at me as if an angel has chosen to shed the least little bit of her grace upon me. And then she fades and it's darkness.

*Molly's POV

Once Oin is finished Thorin is stitched and patched up. The dried blood and dirt is clean off him as best as possible and a blanket covers him from the waist down. A pillow is rested under his head and he sleeps. I sit next to him and dab a rag on his blistered and raw wrist from where he must have been tied up. As I sit there the door opens and Dis steps in. I look at her and smile and she smiles to me then looks at her brother "Everything okay?" I nod "Yeah, he's just sleeping from the medication and pain." She nods "Need me to take over?" I shake my head "No, I'm going to stay right here." She smiles and nods "Alright, feel free to get me if you change your mind." I nod "I will, thank you." She sighs "You really love him don't you?" I look at Thorin and rub his cheek softly and nod "More than you know."

\---

I had fallen asleep in a chair with my cheek laying on the table. My hand had barely fallen off the top of Thorin's as I had slept. It was late when I had fallen asleep and I was so tired, but I refused to go to bed even when Bombur offered to give me all his deserts for a month. As I slept on I then woke a little feeling the light tingle of fingers brush my bangs back and off my forehead. My eyes then open and I see Thorin awake looking down at me through his swollen eye. His fingers brush then down my cheek as I gasp and fully wake up. "Thorin?" I breathe. He smiles slightly "Hello Armalime." I then sit up and carefully hold his hand and close my eyes pressing kisses on his fingertips. I close my eyes and try not to cry and I bury my face on his knuckle. "I was so worried." I breathe. He pulls his hand from mine and caresses my cheek "I know you were." He whispers with a hoarse throat. "Can you do something for me?" I nod "Anything." He smirks "Kiss me before I think all of this is just another hallucination. Another dream..." I nod and scoot up closer to him and run my hand down his cheek. I lean over and plant a kiss softly on his cracked lips and rest my hand on his chest. As our lips move in sync his hand reaches up holding the back of my head and brining me down closer to him. The kiss turns a little more passionate but stays soft. Our lips part and he weakly lifts up and plants a kiss on my forehead. I close my eyes and then begin to sob and lay my head on his chest. As I cried and cried he rubbed my head and spoke softly promising he was alright. I shook my head "I'm so sorry Thorin. I'm so sorry." And the reply was the same "Armalime, everything is alright. Were alright." I kept crying and rubbed his chest lightly and saw the little bit of blood that had soaked through his bandages. I saw the bruises peeking out from under the wrap of his rib cage. So dark and purple it almost looked black. I covered my mouth and could only imagine the horrors my husband had endured all because of me and not being able to save him. He got captured and tortured because of me.

Ithrikî Armalime- calm my love

Tha'm here- I'm here


	22. What I Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin has a request

AN: Just a little mature chapter

 

*Thorin's POV

I woke up still laying on the table. My body ached just as bad as it did when I found sleep before. I looked down to still see Molly asleep with her cheek still on the table again. I had told her to go to bed and she promised she would but I knew she wouldn't. I breathed in short pained breathes and I took my hand out of hers and rubbed her head. My fingertips brushed her forehead just as I did before and I rubbed her face as she slept soundly. She looked so tired with dark circles under her eyes and the way she didn't even stir as I rubbed her cheek with the back of my hand. Physically I was hurting and broken but in my heart I was at peace. My wife and unborn child was safe and sleeping next to me. I sighed and gently lifted her up by her shoulders. I winced in pain by having to turn but I was able to lift her head off the table and onto my chest with her head tucked just under my chin. I gritted my teeth until the pain subsides and I relax as she brings her hand up and resting it on my chest and then I too find sleep.

\---

*Molly's POV

I had gotten fresh clean and comfortable clothes for Thorin. I walked down the hallway and towards the infirmary where I had left him sleeping this morning. As I made my way down I heard arguing. Rounding the corner I gasp seeing Thorin holding onto the door frame and Dwalin and Fili trying to pull him back into the room. "What is going on?" I ask. The boys stop and look at me and Thorin pulls from them weakly standing there with his sides still wrapped up tight. "He won't lay back down Molly." Fili almost whines. "He's being stubborn as a mule! Worse than Thror!" Dwalin grumbles. I look to Thorin who is starting to sweat just from standing. He looks at me almost pitifully like an injured pup. "I just...I just wanted my own bed....and....and I just wanted to be with my wife." I blink several times and feel very sorry for him. He sighs "I know that you haven't been sleeping well...and if I stayed here so would you, and I know you haven't been going to bed." I looked down knowing Thorin had probably woken up in the night still seeing me with him. I nodded "Alright, I'll take you to bed." I quickly walked over and wrapped Thorin's arm over my shoulder. Dwalin then got the other side and helped us to our bedroom.   
Once Thorin was seated in a chair Dwalin left us and I got the fresh clothes. "Can I try and wash the dirt from my hair?" He asked. I nodded "I'll run the bath for you." I went into the bathroom and ran the tub filled with warm water. Turning then see Thorin in the doorway. He winced in pain as he tried to remove his night shirt. I go to help him but he shakes his head "I can do it. Just go on and read or talk with Fili and Kili. I'm sure they will have some trouble for the three of you to get into." I shook my head and rested a hand on his shoulder "Thorin, I'm not going to leave you like this. You need my help rather you like it or not." He opened his mouth to protest but I shot him a look and placed my hands on my hips. He groaned and rolled his eyes then nodded. I smirked in triumph and slowly helped him out of his clothes. As I peeked his shirt back my eyes widened at some of the whip marks on his back. There weren't to many but there were some and they looked painful and red. There were also more large patches of purple and black bruises as well. I blinked turning my eyes away until Thorin began taking his trousers down. I blushed deeply as I stepped up closer to him pressing against him. My lips rested on his shoulder and my hands found the back hem of his pants. His head turned back to look at me but I kept my eyes away. After all his clothes were removed I started to help lower him into the tub. As he went to lay back he winced and gripped the sides as his hurt back laid against the hard tub. He sat back up with clenched teeth and growled a little. "I'm sorry." I say softly. He shakes his head and breathes out. I nod "Let me go and get a pillow." Before I can stand he grips my arm and I turn back. He looks back at me "No,please, I just need my wife." I furrow my brows and think I know what he means but not sure. He nods "Can I just lay against you?" I then blush deeply with a nod and take my hair out of its pony tail. Thorin then holds the side of the tub and holds himself up. I can see the pain in his face as he stares down at the water. As soon as I undress I quickly get in and sit behind him before he can see my body. I hold his shoulders and slowly help him lean back and lay him against me. As he's nestled between my legs I take a rag and slowly wipe the dirt from his face. He grabs my hand "I can do it. You don't have to." I shake my head "Thorin you helped me once. Now let me do it for you." Willingly he lets my hand go and I continue. I wash his hair and rinse it then his body. I was a little embarrassed cleaning some places but he didn't seem to be complaining. After refilling the tub we both laid there in silence. Thorin held my hand and kept pressing small kisses on my fingertips knowing to earn a smile from me. I also giggled as he pressed his foot playfully against my smaller foot under the water. "I thought footsies were suppose to be under the table?" Thorin chuckled and I slowly ran my foot up his leg and to his thigh then back down. He sighed and then slowly sat up. "Thorin, what are you-" before I could stop him and painfully flipped over and crawled up closer to me. His lips then found mine and he kissed my softly and almost longingly. It felt good to kiss him again and how much I missed him. His lips then wandered down to my stomach and kissed the small bump sticking out. He then settled back down where his chest was on my stomach. His cheek laid on my chest and I reached up wrapping one hand in his long hair and the other on his cheek. He closed his eyes and breathed out and seemed more relaxed. As I ran my hand through his hair and caressed his cheek he planted a soft kiss on my chest sending goosebumps over my body.

That night we both laid in bed. It had been snowing since that afternoon and all of Erebor was freezing cold. Our windows were shut and the fireplace crackled but it was still cold. As we laid under the many blankets I kept my distance from him so I wouldn't hurt him farther. Even though I was cold I kept curled up on my side of the bed. Just as I was struggling to sleep Thorin's arm wrapped around me and quickly pulled me to him. "Thorin." I say seeing his pained face. "I'm okay, it's just so damn cold." I nod and nestle down on the pillow. I can feel Thorin shaking a little even though he was trying to restrain himself. "You know, I am very cold." I nod "I'll go get more blankets." He chuckles and shakes his head "No, that won't work fast enough." I furrow my brows "Then what will?" He sighs and looks down "Body heat built up together makes everything warmer." He glanced over at me and I blush and smile. "Will you help me with this?" I nodded and helped him remove his shirt, and in minutes both of us were completely cloth-less. We laid against one another with legs entangled together. "Has the left over potion Oin gave you from Gandalf working?" I asked. Thorin nodded "Dosen't hurt as much. At least not to breathe." I reached up and ran my fingertips over his left eye. It wasn't as nearly as swollen as before but it was still bruised badly. I then felt Thorin shiver again and laid my arm across his chest careful not to hurt him. "Here, come on." he said pulling me. "What?" I asked. "Lay right here." I saw where he patted his chest and I shook my head "Thorin, no, there's no way. I'm too heavy and I'll hurt you. I don't want to-" he cut me off "Please Molly...please just....I just want to feel my wife. I want to feel you this close to me. I want to know your safe and your with me. Because after every night in that place when I would find some bit of sleep...I would dream of you, and then when I'd wake you would be gone." I saw the bad memories playing behind his eyes. I sighed and nodded "But the moment I hurt you I'm getting off." He nodded and laid back and I slowly slid and laid on top of him. My legs straddled him and I saw him wince. I shook my head "I'm hurting you." But Thorin wrapped his arms around me and quickly pulled me to his chest. I was surprised but breathed out listening to his heart beat. He sighed as one hand made traces on my back and the other rubbed through my hair "Let's just stay like this...a little longer." he said sleepily. I smirked and closed my eyes remembering those were the first words I said to him the first time we made love. As we both laid there skin on skin I breathed in his scent and stroked his chest and the light hair cascading over it.Growing sleepy and his strokes slowing I knew he would soon be asleep and I would get off him, but then he began lightly humming misty mountain lulling me to sleep hearing the low hum in his chest and the strong and lively beating of his heart.


	23. Gentle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly tells Thorin something

AN: This is a MATURE but sweet chapter.

*Thorin's POV

I woke up feeling her warmth around me. Her head was rested on my chest still but just a little lower. Her hand rested over my right pectoral sending goosebumps over my body. I took in a slow deep breathe not feeling hardly much pain at all and opened my eyes and looked down. Her face seemed so at peace as she slept. I formed a small smile and ran my hand through her hair and brushed to one side. My fingertips traced over her shoulders and neck running up to her cheek. She stirred a little and shifted her shoulder a little. I traced over the bare skin and just lavished in the joy that I woke up still in my room and with my wife. I kept rubbing down her back under the covers and looked over at the mirror. To my surprise my swollen eye wasn't swollen at all and only was bruised pretty good. "Guess Gandalf does have a good bit of strong potion." I thought. Looking through the crack in the window I could see the large puffy snowflakes falling down. It was still dark but the snow outside reflected the moon making it bright. I rubbed Molly's hair and kissed her forehead "Honey, look outside." I called softly. She stirred a little and whined "What is it?" I smirked "Come on. Wake up." She finally peeked her sleepy blue eyes opened and I smiled at her "Look outside." She sighed and rolled her head over and saw the snow. "Oh my gosh....it's so pretty." I nodded and wrapped my arms around her and even my ribs felt better. She snuggled down closer to me and looked at the flames falling in awe. "It's so big." She breathed as a large snowflake landed on the window ceil. My chuckled and ran my hands down just over her rear. "Thank you." I mumbled into her hair. She giggled and then shook her head "We can't start this tonight." Huskily I whispered in her ear"Start what?" I planted a kiss on her lobe and pulled back until she carefully pushed me. Ack down. "Rather your getting better from the medicine or not your still hurt....and I'm pregnant so..." she said with a shrug. I nodded and reached up holding her face. She leaned into my palm and just stared down at me and I nodded "I wish I could make love to you everyday and all day for the rest of my life." Her face turned red and she smiled and looked down and then groaned and buried her face in the crevice of my neck. I wrapped her up tightly in my arms as she kept her face buried and kissing my neck lightly. I turned my head and then planted kisses on her cheek. Then she slowly got off of me and slid to her side. "What is it?" I asked. She shook her head "I've been laying on you for hours. I'm still afraid of hurting you." I frowned feeling her absence and felt the cold. Since I wasn't as in much pain I grunted sitting up. "Thorin?! What are you doing?" She asked. I still winced from some pain and had to move slow but I carefully crawled on top of her and straddled her sitting there. She then sat up and leaned against the head board. My knees dig into the mattress and I was careful not to put all my weight on her and the baby. "Thorin, don't hurt yourself." She said. I leaned down and then started kissing on her chest "I'm not hurting myself." She moaned as I barely flicked my tongue over her left nipple and I pulled back. My lips found hers in a heated kiss but it was sweet. I pulled back and she looked at me "When I said no because I was pregnant....I was just making an excuse so you wouldn't hurt yourself." I smirked against her lips "I know." Leaning back in I pressed against her lips again and slowly she slid back down under me. My arms still hurt from being chained up but I held myself over her. "You can lay down. Your not going to hurt us." She said running a hand over her stomach. I nodded and carefully laid on top of her.   
I kissed and licked her body slowly and sweetly. I tasted her and my hands wandered over her. My heart would skip a beat every time my lips collided with hers. I had missed her touch so much and with every brush of her fingertips and lips on my body the pain slowly seemed to fade away. As my lips traveled from her and back down her chest her legs widened and my hard member entered inside her. She gasped and thrust her hips up. I felt an ache in my sides but pushed the pain away. I had wanted to be with her again for so long and yet while we were here together I still feared this would just be another dream and I would wake once more in Mordor. Slowly my hips thrust into her careful not to hurt her or the baby. With each moan coming from both of us and the friction rising I then dipped my hips down and up into her. She let out almost a yelp of pleasure as her moistness then spilled over me. I moaned deeply and then found my lips on her in a deep sloppy kiss with our tongues fighting back and forth. As I spilled into her she moaned into the kiss and I let out a growl relaxing my body. Then I felt pleasure beyond belief and the realization hit me of just how much I had missed her and how much she missed me. Her legs wrapped around my waist tightly and her arms around my neck. Still inside her I laid down and wrapped my arms around her laying on top. With my face in the crevice of her neck breathing in her scent she let out a whimper burying her face into my neck as well. I hadn't missed her body as much as I had missed just her. Her beautiful eyes,smile,warmth, scent, and love. I held tightly to my wife as of afraid to let go and knew that if this was a dream then I was never waking up.  
\---  
I laid next to her. Both of us tried to get to sleep but it didn't come. We spoke of our adventure with Mr. Baggins to reclaim the lonely mountain. "I liked Rivendell. But don't let the Wizard know that." I said. She smirked "Okay." I sighed and she giggled. "What?" She shook her head "I remember in Rivendell...I had formed the hugest crush on you." I smirked "Really?" She nodded "I didn't know why...guess it was just something about you." I smiled and the remembered Rivendell and what Kili had told me. "Yes, well, I remember when you had a wet dream about me." Her eyes widened and she pace palmed herself "Kili....I'm going to murder him." I chuckled deeply and planted a kiss on her shoulder "Don't worry....later I had one or two about you." She covered her face and laughed "Oh God...we have a major problem." I laughed as well and wrapped my arm around her "But, at least we don't strip down and have sex in the gold room." She looked confused "Who would have sex in-" she stopped when I gave her a look. "Wait, your-he...." her voice trailed off and I nodded "Yes, Thror and my grandmother when dragon sickness had just started, but she passed away a year later. That's when the sickness took full effect of his mind." My head wandered until I glanced over seeing her sad face. After laying there for a while she then gasped. "What? What is it?" She smiled "Oh my gosh. Here,here, give me your hand." "Molly, what is it?" I asked confused as she took my hand and placed it on the small bump on her stomach. I fell silent as my eyes widened and I felt the small little thump inside her stomach. I laughed a little and just stared at her stomach. "Can you feel him?" I nodded "Yeah, I can. I can feel-" I stopped and looked at her "Him?" She smiled and nodded "A little Elvish magic never hurt." I smiled and laughed happily and leaned up and planted a kiss on her stomach. Laying back down in each other's arms we drifted to sleep with my hand gently caressing her stomach.


	24. Snow Day

AN:Just for sweetness and a filler chapter of time.

*Thorin's POV

I walked and my feet crunched in the snow. I held my left side since it was still sore and the bones still healing together. I had taken the last of Gandalf's healing medicine and it had healed a good bit of my body, but the rest had to heal on its own. As I walked out into the snow and down the small path of the forest I smiled and wrapped my arm around a shivering Molly. She chattered lightly and I smirked rubbing her shoulder to warm her up. "I can't believe how much it snowed." She said as w walked down the forest trail. I nodded and saw the white all around and even a snow bunny peeked out from a bush. As we kept walking there was a thump and Molly gasped. I looked seeing her holding the back of her head covered in snow. There were giggled and we turned around seeing Fili and Kili behind trees. Molly then grabbed up a snow ball and chunked it at them. She missed and the boys laughed hitting her with more. "Hey!" She shouted. I narrowed my eyes "Fili,Kili, atop right-" before I could finish a snow ball hit me right in my shoulder. The bruise on my skin hurt and sent a throbbing sensation in my arm. My eyes slowly raised up and a fear stricken Kili pointed to Fili. The Oder brother shook his head "Uncle, honest, it wasn't me! I swear!" I glanced over at Molly who had a small pile of snow balls made. I sighed "This is childish." She shook her head "No honey, this is war." She then tossed it and smacked Kili in the face. He gasped but then laughed and began throwing back. "Hurry!" Molly said taking my arm and is hiding behind a tree. All four of us tossed snow balls back and forth. It was fun and that was something I wasn't use to. In a matter of a few hours the entire company was in on the fun. Bofur with his snow hat sticking out, Bombur munching on a snow ball drinking up the water, Dwalins aggressive hits, and Molly with her snow shield her,Bofur,Nori,Gloin, and Gloins young son Gimli made. I was glad they could join us because soon Gloin and his family would move to the Iron Hills in the blue mountains. They loved Erebor, but most of Gloins family was there. As we were being surrounded Molly grabbed my hand "Run!" We started running through the snow dodging snowballs. We ran along the hill until I saw a wooden sled. Molly jumped on it and motioned for me "Come on." I felt awkward riding a sled since that was for children but it beats getting pelted with snowballs. I hoped on behind her and then shoved us off and we started going down the hill. We went fairly fast going over little slips. "This is fun." She said as I had my arms wrapped around her. I smirked a little but both of us tensed and fell silent as we started going down a very large and steep hill. "Oh no!" She exclaimed as I wrapped my arms around her tightly. We flew down the hill going really fast and while I thought it was fun she didn't seem to think so. Once we went over a bump the hill stopped and we went airborne before landing in a heel of snow. I land on my back in the snow catching her. We were silent for a moment and when we looked at one another she started to laugh. "Thorin! You should see your hair!" I shook my head seeing the snow falling out of it. She laughed and little and reached up brushing the snow flakes off my head. As I shook out my coat she stood and began walking off. I looked up and saw her heading towards the forest. "Molly?" I called standing. She kept going and I started after her. "Molly..?!" She kept going and her brows were furrowed. She then walked over to a tree. "Do you see this?" I shook my head stopping "See what?" Slowly she reached her hand out to the snow covered tree when the snow moved and dozens of butterfly's with snow on their wings started flying off the tree. She gasped standing back as the snow fell off like powder exposing their blue and yellow wings. They fluttered around her face and went up into the air. As they disappeared into the sky we both looked up at the magnificence. Slowly then surly the clouds rolled over and blocked the sun. Slowly flakes came down once more onto us and powdered our hair and ground. Molly smiled looking up and I smiled seeing the large flakes resting on the tips of her dark eyelashes. She looked back at me and smiled and I smirked wiping one flake off her rosey red cheek.

\---

We both snuggled down in the large living room in front of the fireplace. We wore new dry clothes with one large blanket around us. Molly nestled between my legs resting against me. My arms wrapped around her and across her chest with the blanket around her. Her head rested against my chest and I leaned from behind her burying my face in the crevice of her neck. I inhaled her scent and planted little kisses. She sighed and stared at the fire reaching up holding my hand. "Warm enough?" I asked between kisses. She nodded and leaned farther back against me. I sighed and then rested my chin atop her head. As we stared at the fire she sighed "A movie would be really good about now." I furrowed my brows "A what?" She smirked "A movie. It's like a bunch of moving picture put together with characters with voices and it could be about heros,romance, scary stuff, or cartoon." I shook my head "Cartoon?" She laughed and covered her face "Oh, never mind. I'll explain later." I nodded and laid my head down on her shoulder and looked over at her. She glanced at me then smirked and looked away. I frowned and then laid my head on the other side. She glanced at me again and giggled turning back away. I grumbled and then lifted her up as she squealed and sat her on my lap. I pulled me knees up so she had to lay sideways facing me. I then held her chin and planted a kiss on her lips. I smiled into the kiss as well as her as our lips moved in sync back and forth. Pulling back from the tender kiss I then pecked her lips one more time. She smiled and I smiled back running my hand through her soft hair. "Tired?" I asked as she sat up straight on my lap straddling me. She placed her hand on my shoulders and lightly rubbed them shaking her head "No, I'm alright." I looked at her lips and brushed her hair back and rubbed my thumb over her neck. I could see the sleepiness in her eyes. Like a child she then leaned and laid against me with her head on my shoulder. As she sat on my lap and her arms wrapped around my neck I wrapped my arms around her and slowly traced circles on her back through her shirt. "I'm not going to sleep...I'm just....resting my eyes." I smirked with a light chuckle and nodded "Alright." Then after a few more crackles of the fire there was dead silence and she was out. Her hand had slid down resting on my chest and she faced inward with her breathe tickling my neck. I closed my eyes and holding her like a child I slowly rocked back and forth and hummed a song from old. I can remember my mother singing it to me as a young boy. Only a few years before she passed away. Caressing her head running my fingers through her locks as she slept my own eyes seemed to droop. However my eyes stayed locked on the fire place and I watched the flames flicker. I blink and then I'm in Dale. I see the large shadow of Smaug across the ground and my eyes widened. I feel the heat as the fire comes down blasting through the streets and exploding buildings. Just as the fire goes across me I gasp.

I jolt awake and look around seeing I had dozed in the living room. Molly's head is still asleep against my chest and then I hear snoring. I look around seeing the company piled up laying on the floor and furniture asleep. Fili and Kili in a drooling mess and Bofur with his hat over his face. I shake my head and then slowly get up picking up my wife. She doesn't stir at all as I carry her like a toddler up the steps with ease. She isn't all that heavy even though she did have some meat on her bones. Once we reached our bedroom I closed the door and the darkness surrounded us. Carefully I laid her down in our bed and under the cool silk sheets. I caressed the side of her face and she almost seemed to smile. Removing my shirt I crawled under the covers as well and reached under her shirt rubbing my hand over her slightly more swollen belly.

AN: I promise we are leading up into the Lord of the Rings storyline. But some events have to take place first.


	25. Cries at Midnight

*Molly's POV

The winter season came and went with a wonderful Christmas and later Valentines day with a wonderful boque of roses from Thorin and a shining necklace. Not much later was my birthday. Technically it was my 69th birthday but in reality it was my 20th. I had been going through my pregnancy like I suppose it should go. The summer had begun and was reaching the mid-way point. While it was warm it wasn't to bad considering we lived in an actual mountain. I sat outside on the balcony feeling the cool breeze go through my hair. I smiled and looked out at the city of Dale and thought to myself. "How did I get this extraordinary life? How did it come to me? Me of all people." As I ran my hand over my very swollen belly I smiled "Two more months and I'll finally get to see you." I said softly feeling the gentle little kick. Thorin was very excited out of everyone. Even more so than Dis who had the biggest baby shower wth cute knitted little outfits for the winter. I had missed Thorin over these months. While he always made time for me it wasn't very long. He went to meeting after meeting since the sudden disappearance of the dark army. Since Thorin was rescued it seemed as if it vanished into thin air. While that was suspicious I said farewell to it. Sighing I begin to stand to go see if Bombur or Gloin wanted to raid the pantry with me. As I stood I then felt a very sharp pain in my stomach. I gasped and let out a yelp sinking down clutching my stomach. The pain the surged up my back and I hit my knees. I held onto the chair and looked up feeling my water break. Panic flooded me considering how early it was. Looking through the glass door I saw Fili walk in and glance around. "F-Fili...!" I choked out. He then turned hearing me and his eyes widened. "Molly!" I saw him mouth as he ran throwing open the door. He knelt down and held up my face as I shakily gripped his shoulder. "I'm-I'm hurting. It's hurts." I said shakily. He nodded "Its alright, I'll take you to Dis and get Oin. Your going to be fine." I felt as if I were going to be sick and he scooped me up carrying me back inside and raced down the halls. The pain I felt was increasing a lot and I started gasping and whimpering from the pain. "Mother?! Mother?!" Fili called. "Please someone get Oin. Something wrong!" Fili shouted. Some male dwarves who were working in the mines scrambled and shouts were ringing out. Soon we found Dis and she led us to my old bedroom which was soon going to be the baby's room. But the bed I had slept in was still there. "D-Dis?...it's getting worse...!" I said as Fili laid me on the bed. She nodded and turned to her son "Go find Oin. Have Kili bring me some cool water and a rag." He nodded and then bolted through the door.

\---

I moaned loudly in pain and my back arched feeling the sharp contractions going through my body. I looked around the room seeing Dis and her sons rushing back and forth brining water and dabbing my warm sweaty forehead. "W-where is Oin?" I asked once the contraction let up. Kili shook his head "Were still looking for him." I groaned and then tried to control my breathing "Where-where is Thorin?" Kili kept dabbing the cloth on my forehead and shook his head "He's-" Kili was cut off by the doors bursting open and Thorin standing there looking worried and terrified all at once but both of us giving a reassuring smile. Kili stepped back as Thorin rushed to my side and gripped my hand "Hey, I'm here. It's alright." I felt a slight limp form in my throat. "Thorin, its early. The baby's coming to early and-and it really hurts." Thorin could see the worry in my eyes and I saw it reflected in his. I then felt a larger wave of pain and arched my back letting out a yelp and gritted my teeth. "Thorin, sit behind her. Keep her from thrashing and hurting herself more." Thorin then sat me up and sat on the bed behind me. I laid against his chest as he wrapped one arm draped across my chest and the other rubbing the top of my head. No one was sure what to do and even after three hours of pain Oin was nowhere to be found. "Dammit, where is Oin?" Thorin spat as he dabbed my forehead with a cold clothe. Kili came back into the room "Oin is gone. He went to the Iron Hills to visit his kin and won't be back until morning." I threw my head back and moaned closing my eyes. Dis nodded "Okay,okay, you know what? We're having this baby." I looked down at her and Thorin sounded worried "Dis-" she cut him off "I can do it. And if we wait her and the baby will die. Do you want to risk that?" She snapped. I then felt a surge of pain and moaned "Just get this baby out of me!" I shouted. Dis nodded "Alright, now when I tell you to push you push, but stop when I tell you, okay?" I nodded and Dis lifted my knees up. "Alright, lets have a baby. Now pu-" I yelped and pushed as hard as I could. I could feel the baby starting to come down but pain shot up my back and I clenched my legs together. Dis shook her head "Kili, come hold her legs open. "What?!" He said. "Hell no!" I shouted. Dis shrugged "Well, then Thorin?" He looked down at me and I nodded. He then looked up "Kili, come hold her." The young Prince stepped back "I don't think-" "Kili!" We all shouted and he flinched "Alright! Alright!" Thorin got up holding my head until Kili sat behind me and rubbed my arms nervously.

After hours of pain and pushing and holding I was exaughsted and a sweating mess. "Come on honey I can see them clearly. Just a few more pushes." Dis coaxes. I groan and feel Thorin rub the inside of my thigh and rest his lips on my knee "You can do it. Come on I believe in you." I sigh and take a deep breathe in and out. Kili then holds me back and wipes the sweat from my forehead. "Push! Push!" Dis says. I strain and and let out a little scream and I feel the relief and relax. Then there is a faint little cry. "Molly, you did it." Kili says softly. Slowly I open my eyes and look seeing Thorin staring down at a little goopy baby in a blanket in his arms. He smiles a little testy eyed and looks up "It's a boy. It's our little baby boy." My eyes widen and Thorin comes over to the bedside. Kili gets up and I sit up a little as Thorin carefully hands me the crying little bundle. "Oh...oh.....shhhh" I say holding my little boy in my arms. He's crying but the moment I rub my index finger down his cheek he quietness down. Thorin sits behind me and I lean against him with my lip trembling. "Thorin he's beautiful." I say rubbing and rocking the bundle. Thorin nods and reaches behind me and extends his finger to our son as he wraps his tiny newborn fingers around it. "You know, he needs a name. We never really talked about it." I nod agreeing with Thorin and sigh. "What do you think?" He shakes his head "This miracle is here because of you. It's your choice my dear." I smile down at my cute little baby who now sleeps. I sigh and rub the top of his head "I was thinking about Thrain. Thrain Thror Oakenshield." I looked back at my husband who had the widest smile on his face. He pressed his forehead against mine and we closed our eyes and he gently placed a kiss on my lips.

\---

After I had a bath and Thrain was cleaned up and fresh clothes put on we were in our normal room under the nice clean and warm sheets. I kept holding and rocking little Thrain and let him nurse. Sitting there the door then opened and Thorin stepped in. "How is he?" I smiled sleepily from being so exaughsted after everything. "He's sleeping." Thorin walked over and brushed the bow dark hair on top of Thrains head "You were right." He said. I raised a brow "About what?" Thorin smirked "We might have a little Thorin." I giggled a little and Thorin took Thrain from my arms and gently set him in his crib. So badly I wanted to hold him all night long but I was so tired. Thorin blew out the candle and then crawled in bed next to me. I sighed as we laid back and I snuggled down against Thorin's chest. "And are you alright?" He asked a little worried. I closed my eyes and nodded "I'm fine. Just a little tired, but everything is...perfect." Thorin leaned down and kissed the top of my head and then wrapped his arm around me. His fingertips lightly brushed circles under my night gown up my thigh and I sighed contently and happy. Thorin then lightly chuckled "Yes it is."


End file.
